One Night Stand
by YaoiMom
Summary: Akihito, angry at Asami, gets drunk and has a one night stand with a woman, resulting in the birth of twins. Akihito is unaware until the mother dies suddenly and he is given custody of said twins. With their anniversary approaching, can Akihito keep the secret of his betrayal from Asami? AU, OOC, OC's I don't own the Finder Series, that honor belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story idea is courtesy and thanks to Finderlov. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 1

A year ago...

Akihito sat at the bar, sulking. Asami had denied him the chance to get candid pictures of a drug deal supposedly going down. Right now, in fact, from the time on Akihito's wrist watch. The dealer in question, professed himself as Asami's rival and thought to take over his position in the drug trade.

Stupid move on the dealer's part, as Asami was already aware of his plans and intended to act with plans of his own. Asami had said, "brats should stay out of grown men's business. Do not go to the sale, Akihito, for your own protection. There will be men with guns."

"Yeah, you're one of them, Asami. All you're gonna do is turn him into the cops anyway, right? Where is the harm in me getting a couple of pics for my editor? I'm guaranteed a nice bonus for this."

Asami wouldn't budge, though. Even threatening to tie him to the bed if he was caught anywhere near the location of the drug deal.

Akihito just thought that the sadistic bastard didn't want him to see his handy work. Like Akihito didn't already know that the man that dripped sex in the bedroom, was frighteningly deadly in the real world where he did his business.

Akihito asked for another drink. He had downed 2 whiskeys since stepping into the bar 30 minutes ago and he was already feeling the effects. He felt light-headed and dizzy, but that didn't stop him from taking the third whiskey in his hands and tossing it back. He had seen Asami, toss back bourbon and whiskey on a daily basis, whenever the urge struck, and he never seemed to be drunk or slur his words, like Akihito was doing now as he mumbled obscenities and curses in Asami's name.

Akihito didn't realize that others around him could hear his mutterings, until a beautiful woman sitting next to him said, "wow, mister, that Asami character seems like very high maintenance."

Akihito said, "you don't know the half of it," before he could stop himself.

The woman asked, "your girlfriend?"

Akihito didn't know how to answer, he was just Asami. He never tried to analyze what they had, because it was tenuous at best. He answered, "roommate."

"Must be a special roommate to have you so angry with them."

Akihito, having finished his third drink, and feeling nice, said, "he's an arrogant, sadistic bastard. He has no regard for what I want. I seriously don't know why I bother."

"Sounds like you care."

"Ha!" Akihito giggled at the sound. "That jerk only sees me as entertainment, why would I care about him?"

"So, you're into boys," the woman asked.

Akihito blushed as an answer to her question and she smiled back at him. Akihito said, in a slurred voice, "my name's Takaba."

The woman gave Akihito a brilliant smile and said, "my name is Kami." She watched him wobble on his bar stool before offering to get him home.

Akihito stopped to think of what Asami's reaction would be if he pulled up at home in a woman's car? He'd probably get possessive and threaten the woman for touching his property. As that moment, Akihito said something he would not usually say under normal circumstances, "I know we just met, but I would rather not go home. Can we go someplace else?"

Kami, thought Akihito was handsome the moment she saw him. He looked about 24 or 25 years old, with hazel eyes, sandy hair, and a smooth complexion. She said, "we can go back to my place."

Akihito looked at Kami in a haze and wobbled again on the stool, before he agreed to go with her.

xxxxx

A year later, Akihito sat across from a lawyer in his office being told that he had been granted sole custody of his two-month old twins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start I want to apologize to those that practice law and/or know the law, as you read you will know why. I am not a lawyer nor a studier of the legal system, so please forgive me and keep that in mind as your give your reviews and critiques.**

**I want to thank all those that gave reviews, I know that the first chapter was really short, but I wanted to test the waters. Thank you to Finderlov who gave me the idea for this one. Also thank you to my followers, favorites, viewers, and browsers. **

**Anyway, here's chapter two, please enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

Akihito had received a call a week ago from a lawyer asking him to come to his office. The man would not give him any details over the phone, but he wasn't a prosecutor, so it couldn't be that he wanted him to rat out Asami. Not that him being there couldn't have anything to with the perverted crime lord, it did seem unlikely. It just seemed strange that a family lawyer would want to see him. He knew his parents were fine, he had spoken to them that morning and they hadn't mentioned anything this past week about getting a call from a family lawyer and they were the only family he had.

When Akihito was shown into the lawyer's office, he asked, before taking a seat, "what is this about, exactly?"

The young lawyer replied, "I have some bad news. Miyamoto Kami, passed away from injuries sustained in a car accident. She is survived by 2 very young babies, your babies, Mr. Takaba."

Akihito said, "that is impossible. I don't even know a woman by that name." Then be remembered that one night almost a year ago. What was her name again? Akihito asked the lawyer, "how old did you say the babies were?"

"They are 2 months old. A baby boy, Kimihiko, and a girl, Kiri," the lawyer said.

"How do you know they are mine? She picked me up in a bar, you know, they could be another man's that she picked up the same way."

"I can get you the corresponding dates of when you were with her and when she got pregnant. You can have a paternity test done, if you'd like, at your own expense though. She assured me that you are the father, Mr. Takaba and no one else. I am merely relaying a message and carrying out her final wishes."

"What happens if I take the paternity test and it comes back negative?"

"I have seen the babies, Mr. Takaba, and put side by side, no one will deny they are your children."

Akihito thought about that for a moment and deciding to revisit it later, asked, "Where are they now? When did she die?"

"A week ago when I first called you. They have been with her aunt until I could meet with you and give you the news. Before she died, she had papers drawn up giving sole custody to you, their father. She told me that you didn't know that she had become pregnant and decided to keep the babies. She had kept your number thinking she would tell you at some point, but she was obviously not given that chance. Luckily your number hadn't changed and tracking you down was easier than expected."

Akihito replied, "yeah, lucky. Look, what am I supposed to do with a baby, let alone two?" And what the hell do I tell Asami, Akihito thought.

"That is up to you, Mr. Takaba. You may choose to put them up for adoption, but I cannot guarantee they will be placed together."

"When do I need to pick them up?"

"As soon as you can since her relatives came from some distance for the funeral and to help out and need to get back to their own lives."

"Yeah, but what about my life?" Akihito asked. "Can I have a day or two to make some arrangements? I live with someone and they don't really do children."

"I don't think that will be a problem, Mr. Takaba. I will contact Miss Miyamoto's aunt and let her know."

Akihito stood and shook the man's hand, before taking a card from his business card holder. He walked absently to the elevator, got in when it opened, and punched the button for the first floor.

xxxxx

Akihito walked out of the lawyer's office to a bright, sunny morning. He put on his sunglasses and muttered, 'just great'. What was he going to do? He was sure he couldn't take the babies to the penthouse he shared with Asami, then he would be forced to explain how he had cheated on him, and with a woman, no less, even if it was his own damn fault. Fuck, how drunk do you have to be to forget the damn protection! Akihito cursed at himself.

He was gonna blow it, just 2 weeks before his and Asami's 3 year anniversary. He couldn't let Asami find out, that would put him in a mood, and Akihito didn't think he would survive.

He pulled out his phone and called the only woman he knew that had given birth and was raising babies of her own, and working, Takato's wife, Himeko.

She answered on the third ring, "hey Aki, what's up? You're not calling to cancel dinner, are you?"

Akihito was confused, "Dinner?"

"Yes, dinner. To plan for the anniversary party?"

"Oh, yeah. No, I had forgot about that. Are you free for lunch?"

"I was going to meet Taka, but...Is something wrong Aki, you wouldn't have forgotten dinner tonight, it's been all you've talked about."

"I'll tell you at lunch, if you'll meet me, but don't bring Takato."

"Did you and Asami have a fight?"

"No, we aren't fighting," Akihito said, and then thought to himself, at least not yet, anyway. "The reason I want to meet you isn't about Asami. So, will you meet me for lunch?" Akihito pleaded.

"Ok, Aki. I'll tell Taka I'll see him later. You want to meet me in front of my office, say one o'clock?"

"That's fine. Thanks, I'll see you then." Akihito disconnected the call and then went to visit his parents.

xxxxx

Akihito opened the door with his key and called out, "mom, dad, are you home?"

His mother popped her head out of the kitchen and said, "Ah, Aki, what brings you by? I thought we were discussing the cake tomorrow."

"Hi, mom, we are. This is about something else. Is dad in his studio?"

"Yes. Aki what's the matter, you look tired? Is Asami keeping you up at night?"

"MOM!" Akihito said, as he blushed red. He felt uncomfortable discussing his sex life with his mom. He couldn't understand why his mother was so happy that he was with Asami. Sure he could be charming and gentlemanly but, shouldn't she want to see him with a woman, married, giving her grandkids...well he had done that without being married. Akihito said, "I'm going to get dad, be right back and I'll tell you all about it."

Akihito walked to the back of the house where his dad had a studio built on. He made sure the light wasn't on in the developing room before he opened the door and said, "hey dad, you in here?"

"Aki! What brings you by? We were expecting you tomorrow."

"Dad, I need to talk to you and mom about something, are you busy?"

His dad showed his head, and said, "no, I have time. Did you get into a fight with Asami?"

"Why does everyone think I got into a fight with Asami just because I want to talk? This isn't about him, sheesh."

"Ok, ok, calm down. I'll be in in a minute," his father said, holding up his hands in surrender.

Akihito turned and walked back into the house and to the kitchen to steal what had the house smelling so good. Both his parents worked from home. His mother sold special order baked goods and his father was a photographer.

Though he felt uncomfortable asking his parents to take in the two babies, he had no one else to do it. He couldn't see putting them up for adoption and them being separated or left to be raised by the orphanage. It was only temporary, he told himself, just until he could tell Asami of their existence, a few weeks tops.

When his father came into the kitchen, Akihito was sitting down eating a slice of pie. His parents sat down next to him and looked at him, concerned. Finally his mother said, "enough with the suspense, what is this about Aki?"

Akihito swallowed the pie in his mouth and blurted out, "mom, dad, you are grandparents." That was the easiest way he could think of to get it out there, short and blunt.

His mom looked at him wide-eyed, and said, "we're what?"

Akihito swallowed the last of his pie, in an effort to stall having to tell his parents the details of his one night stand. Finally he said, "I guess I should start at the beginning," and he told them everything. When he had got it all out, his parents sat there shocked and silent.

When his mother finally spoke, she said, angrily, "how could you, Akihito? After everything Asami does for you and you cheat on him!?"

Akihito looked dumbfounded, as he said, "after everything I said, that is what you're upset about?"

"Asami has been good to you, Akihito. And what about your anniversary?"

"You do know that he is a dangerous man, right, mom?"

"Maybe so, but he wouldn't hurt you."

"So you've forgotten how we met? Those first few months weren't all happy. And how do you know he hasn't cheated on me numerous times for the sake of business?"

"Did he come home with 2 kids for you to take care of?"

Akihito gave his mother a guilty look. How had this turned into an argument about that bastard? Why should he feel guilty for being human and making a drunken mistake? It's not like Asami hadn't hurt him before. He was about to ask his mother this when his father finally spoke up and asked, "what will you do, Akihito? You need to tell him."

Akihito's father was not as happy about the relationship as his mother was, but he gave Asami his respect because he had saved Akihito from himself on several occasions, when he didn't have to. His father saw Asami for what he was, though, a dangerous and powerful yakuza who had taken a liking to his son and had no plans on letting him get away from him. Now it had been 3 years and Akihito did seem happy, despite how he talked about the man. He stared at his son now, a bit afraid of what Asami would do to him when he found out.

Akihito looked at his father and said, "I know, but if I tell him now, it might ruin the party. Not that it's gonna matter, once he finds out anyway." He was also worried about what the man would do to him when he found out. Akihito was honest enough with himself, though, to know that he didn't want to lose Asami over this. Despite how he ranted about the perverted bastard, he still cared for him deeply. Akihito finally asked what he had come to ask, not wanting to think about Asami's wrath, "I was wondering if they could stay with you until I talk to him. I'll come by and stay with them everyday. I'll buy them whatever they need. It won't be for too long, I promise. I'm not sure how Asami will take it. But no matter what he decides to do, I will do what I have to do."

His mother was about to protest when his father cut her off and said, "of course, your children can stay here, Aki." He gave his wife a stern look and shook his head, stopping her from saying anything further about Akihito's betrayal of Asami.

Akihito looked at his father and said, "thanks, dad. I'll drop them off the day after tomorrow and get them situated."

His father said, "think nothing of it, they are our grandchildren, Aki," and he rose from the table. "I need to finish in the studio. Are you still coming for dinner tomorrow? We can talk more about the arrangements then."

Akihito looked at his mother, then turning back to his father, he answered, "yeah, I'll be here. Me and mom still need to discuss the cake for the party."

His mother crossed her arms over her chest and muttered, "hmph," as she rose, took the plate from in front of him, and walked to the sink.

Akihito's father said, "she'll come around, Aki, don't worry about it."

Akihito looked concerned, but said, "ok, dad, thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow night. I need to go meet Himeko for lunch."

His dad walked him to the door and said goodbye.

xxxxx

Akihito was waiting for Himeko when she walked out of her office at one o'clock. He called as she exited, "Himeko, over here."

"Hey Aki. Wow you look stressed."

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out. Where should we go for lunch? Preferably somewhere we can talk."

"I know a place close by. What's this about anyway?"

"Is it hard raising a kid and working?"

"Yes, why would you ask me that? Did you get a kid all of a sudden?" she said jokingly. When Akihito didn't laugh though, she looked at him seriously, trying to read his expression.

Akihito noticed her concern and gave her a weak smile.

"Wait, Aki, what are you saying?"

"That I got 2 kids all of a sudden, Himeko, and I'm scared to death. I don't know how to take care of kids, me and Asami never planned to have any. You know how he is, and his business is dangerous. Not to mention, him and kids don't really mix."

"Wait, wait, wait. Back up, Aki. You have 2 kids? How? When? With who?"

"Remember the drunken one night stand? Well surprise, I fucked up worse than I thought."

"Oh Aki, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but I figured that since you're a fairly new mom, you could give me some tips."

"How old are they?"

"2 months old twins, a boy and a girl. Himeko help me please. I asked my parents if they could stay with them until I can tell Asami, but I don't want them to be a burden to my parents so I want to help out as much as I can. Plus, eventually they will live with me and I can't stop working now."

They arrived at the café and took a seat towards the back. The waitress came over with menus and offered them something to drink. They both order iced tea and the waitress left to give them time to decide on their order.

As soon as the waitress walked away, Himeko asked, "what do you think Asami will do?"

"You mean besides killing me for letting someone else touch me or for cheating on him with a woman? I can think of a million ways he could punish me for what I've done and this just before our anniversary too. He'll figure out soon enough that I'm keeping something from him and the longer it takes me to get up the courage to tell him, the worse it will be for me. That sadistic bastard has no end of ways to torture me," Akihito looked glum.

Himeko sounded hopeful when she said, "maybe it won't be so bad. Asami loves you, doesn't he?"

"Asami is Asami. He cares for me, I'll say that much, but can a man as powerful as him afford to truly love someone? It's not like he can tell the world about me, I'd be a target for his enemies if he did."

Himeko looked at Akihito confused and asked, "So then, who do you plan to invite to this party you're having?"

"My friends, family, and his men and business acquaintances that already know about us. It's not gonna be some big affair, just the people that I want to share the day with. This isn't about the party, Himeko. I need help."

"You know I'll help you any way I can, Aki. I'll let you use my old parenting books, they got me through the rough spots. Crying all night, teething, colic, everything. I'm sure they will help you. So, when do we get to meet your little ones?"

"Soon, I promise. First I gotta come up with a way to tell Asami that doesn't get me tied to the bed or worse, locked in his sex room," Akihito responded just as the waitress came back with their teas. She gave Akihito a strange look before setting them down on the table and asking if they were ready to order. Akihito blushed up at the pretty girl, before saying, "just a burger and fries, please."

The waitress turned to Himeko and said, "and for you?"

Himeko ordered a salad and the waitress left to put in their orders. Himeko asked, "so, do you have a place to have this party?"

Akihito looked at her and said, "the building we live in has a party room, I figured we could use that. Himeko, can you keep this between us for now? I don't want Asami finding out because he overheard."

"Sure, I won't tell Taka."

"Thanks and sorry for putting this on you."

"We're friends, right? It's not a problem. I would gladly help any way I can, so don't worry, ok?"

Akihito smiled and said, "ok."

They spent the rest of Himeko's lunch hour discussing details about the party Akihito was planning, which helped his mood, considerably.

When lunch was over, Akihito walked with Himeko back to her office, then he went to see his boss at the magazine to see if there were any assignments for him. Having no work to do, Akihito asked his boss, Takeda, if he could take a short leave of absence for family reasons.

Takeda said, "that shouldn't be a problem, but is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, just stuff going on that I can't avoid, that's all. It shouldn't take any more that a few weeks. But if something really juicy comes across your desk, I want first dibs."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, I'll check in from time to time to see what's going on, too."

"Sounds good. Have a good vacation and get some rest, you look exhausted."

"Yeah, I'll try to do that. See ya."

"We'll talk soon, Takaba. Bye."

Akihito walked out of the magazine office and headed to the penthouse he shared with Asami.

xxxxx

Akihito arrived home just after 5 o'clock, having stopped at the grocery store to pick up some things he needed for at home. He was surprised to see Asami's shoes in the entry way as he had thought the crime lord would be at Sion until the wee morning hours. He kicked off his shoes and walked inside to see Asami sitting on the couch and Kirishima handing him papers to look over and sign. Akihito's heart began to beat faster at the sight of the man, doing work like any other salary man. He looked sexy sitting there with his tie loosened and the top two buttons of his shirt undone. Akihito swallowed, trying to find his voice to greet the man, but nothing came out.

Asami had noticed the boy come into the apartment and was watching his reaction to him being there working. He handed the papers in his hands to Kirishima and stood to approach Akihito. When he reached him, he grinned, taking Akihito into his arms, and said, "why so nervous? Are you afraid that I only came home to get my fill of you?" He placed his mouth over Akihito's and kissed him deeply. When he pulled away he said, "welcome home."

Still unable to find his voice, he croaked out a meek, "thanks, you too," then he broke free of Asami's grasp and pushed past him towards the kitchen. Though once he was no longer face to face with the man, his voice returned and he called out, "hey, Kirishima. Why aren't you guys at the club?" He dared not look at Asami again since the man could read his thoughts on his face. He had hoped to be alone to let the news of this morning finally sink in. But with Asami home, it was best not to think of it. Not waiting for Kirishima's answer, he said, "Asami, you remember that I'm going to Takato's for dinner, right?"

Akihito hadn't realized that Asami had come up behind him until he said close to his ear, "Of course, I do. You're determined to have this party that you're planning. That's why you're going there for dinner."

"So were you listening when I told you about it or did Kirishima remind you of the conversation? Why are you so close? Why are you at home anyway?" It didn't take Akihito long to revert back to his usual self once he sensed danger. He turned around to face Asami, not looking up at his face, but keeping his eyes on the hollow of his neck. He thought, I want to kiss him right there and he blushed as a shiver ran through his body.

It amused Asami that after 3 years, they both seemed to lose control in the other's presence. It was tantalizing to see Akihito's reaction to him whenever he was near. He watched the vein throbbing in his neck as his heart raced and he wanted to kiss there. Asami took notice of the fact that Akihito would not look at him and he became curious. He asked, "what are you hiding, Akihito?"

Akihito stammered, "n-n-nothing, A-Asami, your imagining things."

"Then look at me."

Akihito glanced into those golden eyes, for only an instant before he averted his eyes and resumed staring at the exposed skin under the opened buttons, only making his plight worse. It was true, he had given up trying to resist Asami's advances, but he had not given up on making the perverted bastard work for it. Akihito placed his hands on Asami's chest and tried to push him away, saying, "I need to put the groceries away, Asami."

Asami grabbed Akihito by the chin and forced his face up so that he could look into the boy's eyes. Akihito's hazel eyes glared back at him, defiantly. Asami said, "you don't have to tell me now, Akihito, but I will find out eventually. It's better for you to tell me what you're hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything, bastard. Let me go."

"Fine, Akihito." Asami released him then turned to Kirishima and said, "you can leave, Kirishima. I'll call you if I need you."

Kirishima said, "yes boss," and turned to leave the penthouse.

Asami turned back toward Akihito, who had started to put away the groceries he had brought, and said, "you should call your friends and tell them you won't be able to attend tonight's dinner party."

Akihito stared at Asami and said, "I can't do that, the party is in 2 weeks and we haven't even discussed the menu yet."

"Tell me and I won't have to force it out of you. I can rearrange my schedule, Akihito, so I have all night."

"Like I said, I'm not hiding anything, except maybe some minor party details, nothing more. Would you trust me already!" Akihito said, hoping Asami would buy the small lie.

He didn't. With swiftness, Asami moved to grab Akihito in his arms, throw him over his shoulder, and carry him into their bedroom.

Akihito saw the look in Asami's eyes before he was thrown over the man's strong shoulders and said, "Wait, you said I'd have time to call and cancel dinner. Asami!"

"Too late, Akihito," Asami said as he dumped the boy on the bed and moved to hit the button concealed by the headboard, opening the hidden door on the back wall.

When Akihito heard Asami getting the chains, he jumped from the bed and dashed to the door. He ran down the hall to the front door, put on his shoes, threw the door open, and left. He hurried to the elevator and kept hitting the button, hoping it would come before Asami noticed he was gone and came after him. When the elevator doors opened, he looked behind him before getting in and standing against the wall pushing the button to the parking level.

The elevator reached the bottom level without stopping. As the doors opened, Akihito stuck his head out to make sure none of the guards were around or on alert, looking for him. Seeing no one, he wondered if the man was letting him escape on purpose, this seemed too easy.

Akihito walked out of the elevator and to his Vespa. He put on the helmet and rode out of the garage, looking over his shoulder to ensure he wasn't being followed. He would have to find someplace to stay tonight and maybe tomorrow too. He knew Asami was gonna be pissed that he left without giving him the answers he wanted, but Akihito wasn't ready to admit what he had done, how he had betrayed the man he loved just because he was angry at him.

Akihito couldn't go to Takato's as planned, Asami knew that was where he was meeting to discuss the party arrangements and would be the first placed he looked. He drove to a dingy, out of the way motel and got a room facing the entrance. He hid his Vespa from view and went into the room. He looked around thinking, he was gonna miss his bed tonight, and he sat down and called Takato to let him know that he wouldn't be able to make it to dinner after all. Akihito listened to him tell Himeko and then she was on the phone.

"Is everything alright Aki?"

"Why do you keep asking me that, Himeko? Something came up with work, that's all. I gotta go where the story is, when the story is. We can try to get together in a few days and try again. Ok?"

"Ok, Aki, but for the record, I don't believe you. You're fighting with Asami and don't want to say anything. Is this about before?"

Akihito really needed to learn how to lie, but he kept to the ruse and said, "I promise I don't know what you're talking about. Why would me and Asami be fighting? Look I gotta go silent, my target will be here soon, bye," and he disconnected the call before Himeko could say anything more. He hated lying, to his friends and to Asami, but his friends would worry about him and Asami would torture him, so for now he had to stay quiet and keep trying to lie his way clear.

Akihito fell into a fitful sleep. After contemplating ways to tell Asami about his children. He wondered if the man would accept them or reject him, put him out of his house, and never see him again. The thought of him never seeing Asami, caused a pain to shoot through his heart. The man had said that he was his so often, that Akihito assumed that meant that he would never let him go, but was this new situation he was in a deal-breaker? He lay on the bed willing his mind to shut off, to not think of the consequences of his actions, and to not wonder if Asami ate dinner or not.

xxxxx

Asami sat on the couch glaring at the dot on his phone. The GPS he had put on Akihito's Vespa placed him at a whore's hotel and Asami was having a hard time coming up with a damn good explanation for his boy being there.

He had heard him leave the penthouse and got the report from the guard that he rode his scooter out of the garage. Asami assumed that he would still go to his planning dinner, but he didn't go anywhere near his friends house. Instead he went directly to the motel and apparently parked.

It's been 3 hours and the Vespa hasn't moved. Asami called Kirishima and told him to get the car, he was going out.

**A/N: So that was chapter 2, what did you think? **

**Again to those that practice law, the way in which Akihito got custody of the twins may not hold with the way reality deals with the paternal custody issue, but for my story, and in my own mind, it makes sense to be this way. So I do apologize and hope this doesn't discourage anyone from reading. This is a fiction after all and an AU, to boot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! **

**Thanks to all the reviewers, fans, faves, views, and browsers! **

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter 3

Asami got in the car and told Kirishima to take him to Sion. He hadn't changed his schedule and he had a meeting in half an hour. When they reached the club, Asami got out of the car and told Suoh to go to the motel where Akihito's Vespa was and keep watch. The Vespa hadn't moved in almost four hours and he was starting to get a bad feeling. What was the boy hiding from him? Was he there to meet someone, for his job or for personal reasons? Did he park the scooter and go with someone? Was he in danger? Asami hated being made to worry about the brat. When this started, it was just a game to him, now it had turned into something more and he sensed danger every time the boy left the damn penthouse alone.

Akihito wasn't going to give up his photo journalism job and he wasn't going to stay out of trouble. Asami tried to give the boy his freedom, but after tonight, he was seriously rethinking what those freedoms should be. Asami knew he was hiding something and it had nothing to do with the party he was throwing for their anniversary. Asami was getting angrier my the minute and he knew that if he didn't calm down he would do serious damage to Akihito.

He sat in his meeting still worrying about Akihito, only half listening to the explanation he was getting from Yuri on why the guns were late. He tried to shift his thoughts to the meeting at hand. Yuri was telling him that there was a delay in the gun shipment due to some new government regulations. Asami thought the excuse lame at best and as he glared cool, golden eyes at the man, he asked, "and how does your boss intend to remedy this Yuri?"

"Mikhail is prepared to cut the price to you by 10% for your trouble and sends his assurance that the guns are indeed on their way," Yuri replied.

"Tell Mikhail 15 and he has a deal," Asami said as he pulled out a cigarette and waited for Kirishima to light it.

Yuri took out his phone and called his boss. He talked into the phone for a moment then he said, "Mikhail says 12 no more, Asami."

"Tell your boss we have a deal. I won't stand for anymore delays, though. If he can't get the guns here, I will find someone that can."

Yuri relayed the message, listened for a moment, then hung up the phone. He said, "Mikhail said you will have your guns. He will have them delivered to the warehouse that you earlier specified tomorrow night. He says, it is always a pleasure doing business with you, Asami," then Yuri rose and left the room.

When Yuri was gone, Asami pulled out his phone to check the bike's position as he turned to Kirishima and asked, "Any word from Suoh?" It was now after 11 and the Vespa's GPS still hadn't moved.

Kirishima looked at his phone and seeing no messages from the guard said, "No, boss."

Asami stubbed out the cigarette and said, "Kirishima, make sure the guns arrive as Mikhail promised tomorrow. If they are a minute late, tell the men don't hand over the money. If Mikhail is doing this to make him look bad, he will pay dearly. Get the car, I'm going to get my little runaway." Asami rose and waited for Kirishima to hand him his coat. He exited the room and went to the elevator with Kirishima following close behind.

In the car, Asami pulled out his phone and called Suoh. When the man answered, Asami said, "Report."

Suoh said into the phone, "The room Akihito booked for the night is dark, boss. There has been no movement inside. The man at the desk said that he was alone and asked if he can put his bike in the back, out of the way. As far as he knew, Takaba entered the room and didn't come out again."

"I'm on my way. Let me know if he leaves or someone arrives, Suoh."

"Yes, boss," and the call was disconnected.

Asami thought, if he's alone, then it might not be as bad as he was thinking, unless they were scheduled to meet later. But the room was dark and there was no movement, did he maybe sneak out without being seen? If his boy was with someone else, depending on what they were doing, that someone else might end up dead. He pulled his gun from his shoulder holster and checked it. He had a full magazine and one in the chamber. He put it back in it's holster and tried to call Akihito again. The phone was still off, though, increasing Asami's worry all over again. He thought, if that damn brat is unharmed, I'm going to strangle him for making me worry like this.

xxxxx

Akihito lay in the dark, finally allowing his mind to think about the mess he was in. He knew he couldn't keep this up for long, not lying to Asami. Not to mention, he had run away.

He knew there was no point in planning an anniversary party if there was a chance that Asami wouldn't accept him with 2 kids in tow. He needed to tell the man sooner rather that later, and the sooner the better.

In his wildest dreams, he never thought he would screw up so bad. To get drunk and sleep with someone other than Asami was suicide in itself, but to have babies come out of it? Shit, shit, shit! No matter how he looked at it, he was screwed, and the thought of losing Asami was zapping his courage to tell the man the truth.

His mind was beginning to spiral with all sorts of negative thoughts when there was a knock at the door. The knock startled him, causing his pulse to race. He shakily got up and quietly moved to the door to look out the peep hole. When he saw Asami standing there, he nearly screamed. He backed away slowly, looking around the dark room for a place to hide. When he heard Asami call out, "Open the door, Akihito, I know you're in there," he froze in his tracks. Then he heard the door come crashing in.

Akihito stood there staring at Asami, unable to move. Asami appeared angry as he looked around the dingy room. He had Kirishima and Suoh at his back, guns drawn. When the crime lord walked into the small room he looked directly at Akihito and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Akihito looked into those angry eyes and said, low, "Thinking."

"About what? And why here, you can think at home?"

"No I can't, not with you able to read my every expression." Akihito was starting to get angry himself. How the hell did he find him? He had cut off his phone so that the bastard shouldn't have been able to track him. Then as the initial fear subsided, Akihito was struck with a realization. He said, "I thought that escape was too easy. You put a tracker on my bike, didn't you, you bastard?"

"Of course I did. Now answer my question," Asami growled. "Were you meeting someone here?"

"What? No, I came here to get away from you. I figured you wouldn't think to look for me in a dump like this, but I guess I was wrong."

"You think I can't find you when I want to. Are you really that naïve? Yes, I let you escape earlier. I thought you might lead me to whatever it was you were hiding. Then you come here and sit. What's going on, Akihito? Did you get yourself in trouble again?"

"Nothing. I'm not in any trouble, none I can't handle anyway. Just leave me alone and let me work it out. I'm not doing anything I'm not supposed to be doing. So you can go back home now."

"Fine, but you're coming with me."

"No, I'm staying here. I told you I can't think with you around," Akihito protested, but it was no use. Asami just threw him over his shoulder and walked out the room to the waiting limo. Akihito yelled for his camera bag and Kirishima grabbed it from the table.

Asami put Akihito in the back of the limo and then climbed in. He gave the boy a stern look before asking, "what is wrong, Akihito. No more lies, no more stalling, just tell me, damn it."

Akihito looked at the man he loved and shook his head. He wasn't ready for his life with the crime lord to end, but he knew Asami would keep asking and eventually he would have to answer. He took a deep breath and said, "Asami I messed up. I got drunk and made a mistake and now it's come back to bite me." Then he asked, "what about my bike, I can't just leave it?"

"Don't change the subject. What did you do?"

"But you just left it there. What if someone steals it?"

Asami was fast losing patience, "Akihito!"

"Fine, fine, but can I tell you when we get home please? I promise I won't runaway again."

"Am I going to have to torture it out of you?"

"No. I'll tell you when we get home," Akihito said, before turning to look out the window.

Asami sat next to the boy trying to regain his calm. Akihito was the only one that could make him raise his voice and lose his cool. He definitely kept the older man on his toes. He gave Akihito his time to think, though, wondering what the boy had done to mess up to the point he thought that running from him was even an option.

xxxxx

When they arrived at the penthouse, Asami told Suoh to take someone back to the motel to collect Akihito's Vespa. He pushed Akihito in front of him and they walked into the apartment building. They got on the elevator with Kirishima and rode to their floor.

The elevator doors opened and Akihito saw more guards posted in the hall then there were when he left earlier, making escaping again impossible. Though Akihito was not looking forward to the talk he was about to have, he knew he couldn't avoid it any longer. As Kirishima unlocked and opened the door, Akihito braced himself for what was to come. Though, once alone in the penthouse and face to face with the man, his resolve began to crumble.

Asami stared, hard, cold, golden eyes at Akihito waiting to him to explain what he was hiding. He watched the boy fidgeting in front of him for a few minutes before walking into the bedroom. When he returned, Akihito had moved to the couch and was sitting in the corner with his knees drawn to his chest. He had a pair of cuffs in one hand and a studded dildo in the other. He looked at his boy and said, calmly, "Talk, Akihito, now. I've waited long enough. What the hell are you hiding?"

Akihito couldn't bring himself to say that a year ago he had cheated on this man. He knew Asami wouldn't accept that. This wasn't like the times he was kidnapped and raped, this was voluntary. The rapes he could forgive, after punishing those involved, but this, this was different. Not to mention Kami was already dead, he couldn't touch her, but what about him.

Akihito, trapped in his own thoughts, didn't see Asami come up behind him. Asami grabbed him by the arms and handcuffed them behind his back. The devious look in his eyes, didn't frighten Akihito though, instead it caused a heat to flood his cheeks, as that look usually meant something pleasurable, but extremely perverted was to follow. Asami's punishment for Akihito misbehaving was always pleasure to the point of pain, every muscle tense, longing for release, and the sadistic bastard offering none. Was that what would happen now if he remained silent?

Asami, roughly, tore at Akihito's clothes, exposing his smooth, supple flesh. Inside, Asami was raging. Why wouldn't Akihito answer him? What was so bad, that it had this cheeky brat's mouth clamped shut? He had had enough of waiting for the boy to answer. After stripping him, he pushed Akihito down on the couch and said, "You had better answer me Akihito, my patience is wearing very thin. I am trying not to have to hurt you, but your silence will leave me no other choice. I thought we were beyond me having to torture you for information," and he pinched Akihito's nipple hard.

"Ow, bastard, that hurt."

"Yes, I know. I will make it hurt even more if you don't start talking."

"It's hard to say, ok? What happened today was life changing and I'm still trying to get a handle on it. It's not something that can just be blurted out." Tears formed in Akihito's eyes and he swiped them away, angrily. "I messed up, Asami. Big time."

"How?"

"I can't have this conversation with you, naked, can I have my shorts back, at least?"

"Not till you start talking."

"Asami! Come on, please."

"No. Depending on what you are about to tell me, I may need to stick this," he held up the dildo, "somewhere perverted."

Akihito looked at the dildo before looking back at Asami. He took the same approach as he did with his parents and said, "Asami, I'm a..."

"You're a what?" Asami said, his anger starting to boil over at the possibilities of what the boy was. A rat? A betrayer?

But Asami wasn't expecting the answer he heard, as barely a whisper, as Akihito said, "a father."

"A what?"

Akihito spoke up as he repeated, "A father, Asami. I have kids. That's what I was trying to hide from you, at least until after the anniversary party."

Asami sat up and threw Akihito his pants. He was removing the cuffs, when he asked, "from before you met me? What you didn't know there were little Takaba's in the world?"

Akihito hung his head as he gave their age, "they're two months old, Asami."

Asami had never hit Akihito in anger, but at those words, his hand flew up and slapped him hard enough to knock him off the couch.

Akihito looked up alarmed. Asami had never hit him like this, even in the beginning. Tears immediately formed in his eyes, as his cheek burned and jaw hurt from the assault.

Asami yanked Akihito up by his arm, so that he was looking into Asami's murderous eyes, and he said, "Say that again, Akihito, because I had to have misunderstood. It sounded like you said two months. But that can't be right, because you would have been my property when you got the bitch pregnant. I'm sure I didn't give you permission to stick MY dick in some slut."

Tears streamed down Akihito's face. He tried to explain himself, "A-A-Asami, I was d-drunk. I-I-I didn't think about the consequences. It-it was your fault," he tried to finish defiantly.

"My fault? No, Akihito, this was all you. Who is she?"

"Doesn't matter. She died in a car accident a week ago," Akihito said. He didn't see this ending well. He was going to lose Asami, and the man was right, it was all his fault.

"When?"

Akihito filled him in on the details as he remembered them, as he watched the man growing angrier and angrier. He was beginning to fear for his life at this point, but he couldn't stop talking now until he reached the end. When he finished with when he was picking them up and where there were staying until he could work things out with Asami, he fell silent, staring the man in his icy, golden eyes.

When Akihito stopped talking, a evil smile graced Asami's lips. The smile matched the evil intent in his eyes and Akihito shivered. Asami said, through gritted teeth, "Then I have about 30 hours to make you regret putting my property in some filthy slut, and then coming home and letting me put it in my mouth." He grabbed Akihito roughly by his hair and yanked his head back. He looked into frightened eyes as he said, "You will pay dearly for this, Akihito," and he dragged the boy into the bedroom by his hair.

In the bedroom, Asami let go of Akihito's hair and grabbed his arm so he couldn't run away. He pushed the button and the hidden door, opened once again. Akihito started to struggle. He had thought this would be a possible punishment, but now faced with the reality, he didn't want this.

Asami yanked the boy's arm and gave him a stern look. He said, "Don't struggle, Akihito, you're only making it worse for yourself."

"How much worse could it be? Please, I don't want this. I told you everything like you wanted."

"You slept with someone other than me, Akihito. Don't you think you should be punished for that?"

"I wasn't in my right mind."

"I don't give a fuck! You should have brought your ass home instead of deciding to follow some tail home. Over some lousy pictures of a man getting gutted for trying to take over my territory."

"W-What are you talking about. I didn't hear..."

"You weren't supposed to hear. The things I do under cover of darkness aren't for you to know, Akihito. You can't tell what you don't know. People that cross me, don't end up in a police station, they end up dead."

"So are you going to kill me when you're done?"

"I haven't decided yet, though I wouldn't want to burden your mother with your mess. She shouldn't have to raise her idiot son's children." Asami dragged Akihito to the handcuffs hanging from chains in the ceiling and one by one, secured his wrists.

Akihito pulled against the restraints, thinking that almost 3 years of nonuse might have loosened the screws from the ceiling. It was no good, though, as the chains remained securely tethered in the ceiling hook.

Asami walked over and closed the door, making the little room soundproof. He walked back to where Akihito was dangling from the ceiling and said, "Let's get started." He took the studded dildo, placed a harness around it, slathered it in lube, and without warning, shoved it roughly and painfully into Akihito's puckered hole.

Akihito screamed as Asami buckled the harness straps around his hips to hold the rigid, vibrating thing in place. Akihito looked into those cold eyes, tears streaming down his face and said over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Asami, I didn't mean to do it."

Asami paid his pleas no attention as he began stroking the boy's dick to get him hard.

Akihito had long admitted to his masochistic side and despite his fear and anguish, he began to react to the vibrating dildo shoved all the way in his ass, and Asami's hand fondling his cock. He threw his head back and moaned as he felt himself cumming. Asami turned the vibrator setting to high and that was all that was needed to have the boy cumming. Akihito let out a guttural moan as Asami finally pulled the dildo out and he slumped forward.

Asami said, "That is the only one you will get Akihito, hope you enjoyed it," and he tied a ribbon, tightly around the base of the boy's cock. Standing in front of him, he lifted Akihito, placing the boy's needy hole above him. He guided Akihito onto his tip and then thrust upwards, violently.

"AAAHHH! AH...OH. A-ASAMI...P-PLEASE FOR-FORGIVE ME! OW IT HURTS!"

"It should! How dare you, Akihito?" Asami continued to slam into him as he spoke, "I allowed you to live under my roof and my protection and this is what you do? Throw a fucking tantrum like the brat you are and stick your dick in some random bitch. I trusted you, Akihito, a trust reserved for few, and you just throw it away when you can't have what you want from me? YOU WILL NEVER WIN AGAINST ME, AKIHITO! YOU SHOULD HAVE FIGURED THAT OUT BY NOW!" Slam...slam...slam. Asami's hips didn't cease inflicting pain throughout his tirade.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Akihito felt Asami's hot cum pour into him before he passed out.

Asami pulled out of the boy and set his feet on the floor, letting him dangle by his wrists. He removed the riding crop from it's place on the wall and whacked Akihito across his luscious, round ass.

Akihito jerked awake from the sting of the stick hitting his exposed flesh. A wide, red whelp appeared across his butt cheeks, instantaneously. He watched in fear as Asami raised his hand to strike him again. He tried to move away, but his chained wrist only allowed his legs to move so far. The next one hit him across the back of his thighs and he howled.

Asami said emotionlessly, "You should stand still, Akihito. That is the only way for me to hit what I am aiming for," and he raised his hand again.

Akihito pleaded, "Please stop, Asami. It hurts, you're hurting me. I-I-I won't do it again, I-I wish I c-could take it back. Please, no more. I'm-I'm so, so very s-s-sorry."

Asami lowered his hand and let the riding crop fall to the floor. His chest hurt from the heartbreak he felt at Akihito's betrayal. Even he hadn't realized what this boy meant to him until now. He had never felt such pain, and he wanted Akihito to hurt as much as he was hurting. Asami's hurt and anger was blinding him, though, he needed to take a step back before he did real damage to Akihito. He gave a last, sad look at the boy that had broken through his yakuza exterior and found his way into his heart, then turned and left the little room, leaving Akihito to hang there, as his legs could not support him.

Akihito didn't call out as he watched Asami walk to the door and leave the room. For the first time, his face was readable, and the sadness he saw in those beautiful golden eyes, brought him to tears. He couldn't blame Asami for being angry, but he hadn't expected to see such utter sadness in the powerful man. The inner wall vibrated slightly as the outer wall was closed back into place. So he was going to be there a while, Akihito thought.

Alone, everything flooded back to him. As his body hung, limp, putting painful pressure on his bound wrists, his shoulders began to hitch, as he hung his head and cried, silently, for the man he knew he had just lost.

xxxxx

With the wall back in place, Asami finally allowed himself to breathe. The moment he realized that he could beat the boy bloody, he knew he had to get away from him. He pulled a cigarette out of his case and fumbled to light it. His hands were shaking, bad. He needed a drink, but would be damned if he spilled it all over himself because he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. He felt his anger rising again and his hands wanted, desperately, to be around that fucking, stupid brat's neck.

He took a few deep breaths, balling his hands into tight fists as he walked out of the bedroom. When he reached the bar, his hands had stopped. He snatched up a glass and poured himself a double. He downed it and poured himself another. He took this one out onto the terrace and did something no past lover had made him do, contemplate his own heart.

It was lonely at the top. Trust was rare. Asami hadn't realized he was lonely until Akihito invaded his home. For all his noise and bluster, it was calming to come home to. After almost 3 years, he had grown used to Akihito's housewife tendencies. He enjoyed watching him watch TV and laugh, pointing, telling him to look. Asami would always take a glance before letting his eyes roam over the boy's happy face. He was a good cook and an exceptional lay. But, it was still the fight in him that attracted Asami so strongly to Akihito.

But no matter how much it hurt him, Asami knew that what Akihito had done was unforgivable. It was one thing to be forced into having sex, it was something totally different to do it willingly, all be it drunk, but still willing. He downed the rest of the bourbon in his glass and walked back inside to pour himself another. He heard Akihito's phone ringing from some muffled placed and he ignored it. Asami poured another drink, then carried the bottle to the couch and set it on the table. He pulled out another cigarette, lit it, and inhaled, deeply.

Asami finished 2 more doubles before he went back into the bedroom and released the panel on the wall to reveal the secret room. He entered and his eyes sought out the boy hanging from the chains. He hung there limp, a line of blood from his damaged wrists, dried on his forearm. His face was tear-stained, eyes puffy, and nose red. To Asami, he looked a miserable specimen. Seeing his Akihito like that and knowing that he was the case, made Asami feel a little guilty for his actions. Yes, the boy deserved to be punished, but this had bordered on cruel.

Asami unlocked the cuffs and gently took Akihito into his arms and carried him to the bed. As he put him down, his arm brushed against the welted skin in the back of his legs and he flinched awake. Akihito began to tremble in his arms as he stared sad, frightened, hazel eyes at Asami. Asami tried to reassure him that he would not hurt him anymore and he felt the boy begin to relax.

Akihito tried to speak, but his throat was raw from crying. He motioned for water and Asami left the room to get him a bottled water. He noticed that his wrists were cut up from the metal cuffs and his shoulders felt like they had been pulled from their sockets. There was an angry red welt across his butt and another across the back of his thighs, that stung on contact, and his face still stung from the earlier slap. He was in bad shape.

Asami returned with the water and Akihito nearly choked trying to swallow it down.

When Akihito was able, he said, in a whisper, "I'm sorry, Asami. I never meant to hurt you."

"Shh, get some rest. Do you want something for the pain?"

"I just don't want you to be mad at me anymore."

Asami remained silent. Despite his gentleness, he was still really pissed off.

Akihito said, "I understand, Asami. I messed up. It's gonna take more than words, right?" Akihito tried to raise his arms to encircle Asami's neck, but the man grabbed his arms and placed them back on the bed.

When he closed his eyes, he could picture Akihito, his Akihito, caressing that woman with those same hands, kissing her with his mouth, and he didn't want him to touch him. Asami got up and left the boy lying in the big bed alone. He turned off the light and closed the door.

Akihito lay in the dark miserable and defeated. He had thought that his gentleness was a good sign, but it turned out to be nothing but false hope. When the tears started again, he let them come, unhindered.

xxxxx

When Akihito awoke, he was still alone in the dark room, or so he thought. He sat up and felt the not so dull ache of Asami's brutal assault and heard the man say from the corner, "You shouldn't try to get up, Akihito."

"Asami," Akihito said looking to where the voice came from to barely see the handsome figure sitting in the desk chair, his arms crossed over his strong, muscular chest. He tried to get up anyway, asking if he would cut on a light.

Asami turned on the lamp on the desk. He watched Akihito for a moment before he said, flatly, "This is over, Akihito."

Akihito looked at Asami, confused. He couldn't have heard right. He asked, "Wh-what does that mean?"

"Exactly what I said. You can't live here anymore. I don't want to see you anymore. Whatever this was, it's finished." Asami rose to leave the room and Akihito called out.

"But I love you, Asami. I don't want this to be finished. I don't want to lose you. You said you would never let me go!" Akihito pleaded.

"Something you probably should have thought about before you slept with her. You can stay until tomorrow when you have to pick up your children, but you cannot come back here, Akihito." Asami was trying to keep his emotions contained, but the boy's pleading was making it difficult. He had to get away from him before he changed his mind.

"I'm not asking you to help with my children, but please don't throw me away. Don't you care about me at all? Why is it so easy for you to toss me away?"

"You think this is easy? Ha! What a laugh," and Asami left the room.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize for the below message, I was pissed at first, the example was horrible, so to 'just guest'...**

**i had resolved to not do something, but it has bugged me since it happened and although it corrected an error on my part, it upset me because the 'just guest' couldn't even comment if they liked the story or not, just told me to correct my grammar. and to use the following example: She said, "I'll be going now.", well guess what, i is always capital, no matter the sentence type or where it falls, so of course that would be capital inside the direct quote marks. well to that i say, i personally don't type in capitals. not that i have an aversion, but because i don't like the wasted keystroke, and yes, please be offended. nothing i do in my typical day to day requires my use of caps, except this and the editing is a drag because i usually have to put caps at the beginning of sentences, peoples names, and the pesky 'i'. but, did you even pay attention to the content of the story, or were you just looking for errors. i don't mind being corrected, although it was a struggle, i tried to apply the capitalization inside direct quotes rule, as I prefer to be correct, but next time, can we do this in a way that I don't have to involve the other readers. **

**I appreciate and welcome comments, critiques, suggestions, and rants, since it only builds a better storyteller. I even appreciate you for the correct. At least be a grown-up 'just guest' and include a name, it doesn't have to be real, but if you're gonna play teacher, let me know who that 'teacher' is, kay? **

**the rant is over, next chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back, here is Chapter 4! I tried to put a lot of feelings and emotions into this chapter so there are a lot of OOC's floating around, I hope that you are not disappointed with the direction this chapter took.**

**This story idea came from Finderlov, thank you it had been fun writing this story and I hope it resembles what you saw for it.**

**I also want to thank my reviewers, faves, followers, viewers, and browsers to this story, I hope it continues to hold and peak your interest until the end.**

**Warning: chaotic and confused feelings ahead.**

**Finder and it's beautiful boys belong to Ayano Yamane sensei, and I thank her for her contributions to the genre.**

Chapter 4

Akihito lay there, staring at the door, stunned. Tears fell from his eyes, as what Asami said took hold of his mind. Akihito was confused, wasn't it Asami that said, 'I will never let you go, Akihito, you belong to me. I will drag you to hell with me when I go, etc., etc...', yet he had no problem throwing him out now. Where was he supposed to go if he couldn't come home? Although it was Asami's home to begin with, in the 3 years since Akihito moved in, he had made it his home as well. Asami didn't even want to see him anymore.

Akihito swiped angrily at the tears that wouldn't stop. His body hurt and his heart was broken. He felt wretched and depressed and he had no one else to blame but himself. He had put faith in the fact that no matter what, Asami wouldn't let him go, but he was wrong. He had lost the man that he loved and had no idea how or if he could win him back.

Akihito saw the pain he had caused Asami and deep down he had never meant to hurt the man, he didn't even know that Asami could be hurt. He never showed his vulnerabilities to anyone, not even Akihito, but in that moment when he had left him hanging in the sex room, Akihito saw it and it had made him cringe, knowing that he was the cause for such a look.

As the tears continued to stream down his face and into his hair, he turned his head into the pillow and screamed.

xxxxx

As Asami sat, watching Akihito sleeping fitfully on the bed the night before, he had let a solitary tear fall from his eyes at what he was telling himself he had to give up. He knew the boy thought he didn't care for him, but Akihito was wrong, he cared deeply. Even though he had complained about the party, Asami was happy to reach this milestone with him, he had never kept anyone for this long. When he thought that he should give the boy up for his own safety, his heart told him that he was strong enough to protect Akihito from any threat, and now it was that same boy that ripped his heart to shreds with one simple indiscretion. Yet, that same heart still yearned for Akihito.

Asami exited the bedroom in a foul mood. Akihito thought it was easy for him to let him go? Asami wondered, what was easy about this? His chest felt like it was in a vice and his head was pounding. That damned brat did this to him. Anyone else would already be dead by now for showing such disrespect. His brain thought that what Akihito did warranted being fucked to death, literally, but his heart wouldn't allow him to hurt the boy anymore than he had already. Letting him go was the only solution.

Asami walked into the living room to find Kirishima and Suoh waiting for him. Both men noticed that their boss looked haggard, but they held their tongues, waiting for the man to give them their new orders for the day. Kirishima had cancelled all his meeting per the message he received that morning at 5 a.m. He hadn't asked what the problem was, but judging from the crime lord's appearance now, it had been a rough night.

Then all three men heard Akihito's muffled scream, and both Kirishima and Suoh pulled out their guns as they moved towards the door. They were about to bust into the room to check on the boy when Asami said, "Leave it, it has nothing to do with you. Akihito will be moving out as of tomorrow. Kirishima, you are to take him tomorrow to pick up his children from wherever they are and then take him where he wants to go. After you drop him and his new brats off, return to the hotel and pick me up."

Both of Asami's top men were stunned. They looked at each other before Kirishima asked for clarification, he was sure he hadn't heard right, "I'm sorry boss, I, Takaba has children?"

Asami had murder in his eyes when he answered, "The stupid boy went and stuck his dick in some woman, got her pregnant, and then she died, leaving the babies to him. He is no longer welcome in my home, so tomorrow you drop him off and say your good-byes."

Standing near the bedroom door, both men understood now why they heard muffled cries coming through the door. Kirishima knew this was a bad idea, Asami letting the boy go. He had proved to be a balance for Asami and his legal businesses thrived because of it. Asami didn't have to be coerced into sitting through meetings or looking over the mountains of paperwork, he did his work diligently and efficiently so that he could have more time to spend with the photographer, whose schedule could be just as hectic as the boss', but Asami always made time to be with him. Even he could see what Akihito meant to Asami and he never thought that something like this would be the end of all that.

It was Suoh that said, "You're making a mistake, Asami. Is this really what you want? After everything you went through to keep him safe and alive, you're willing to throw all that away?"

"You know how I feel about cheaters, Suoh," Asami said, glaring at his guard.

"I also know that Takaba was a 'normal' boy until you put it in your head to have fun with him," Suoh said, not fearing the look in Asami's eyes as the comment struck a nerve.

Kirishima said, "Think this through, Asami. Takaba is more that just your property, shouldn't you at least admit that much to yourself."

"I don't have to listen to this, not from you two. You were the ones always complaining about how much trouble he gets into. Well as of now, he is no longer your concern. You should both be happy," Asami growled, growing angrier. "Suoh, have some of the men pack up his stuff and take it wherever he wants it. If he doesn't have a place, put it in storage and pay the bill for six months. I'm going to the hotel to stay, Kirishima, get the car, and I don't want to hear anything else about Akihito."

Both men looked at each other before Kirishima pulled out his phone and called down to the garage to have the limo pulled out front. He grabbed Asami's briefcase and coat and both men followed Asami out of the apartment and to the elevator. Neither said a word in the enclosed space, but passed looks back and forth to each other, conversing mentally. Neither man thought it would come to this, that it would be Asami that got rid of the boy and they both knew that the crime lord was making a big mistake by disregarding his heart. They had seen lovers come and go, but none made him react like the boy had. Asami had killed men on Akihito's behalf, either because they posed a threat to him or had caused him harm, and now he was just going to let him go?

The three men exited the elevator, walked through the door, and got into the limo. Asami walked past the concierge and didn't leave his usual instruction to call when the boy left the apartment. In the car, Asami raised the divider between the front and back of the limo and said into the intercom, "Take me to the club first." He sat back in the seat, rested his head on the headrest, and closed his eyes.

xxxxx

After hearing Asami leave the penthouse, Akihito lay there sad and defeated. When he finally forced himself from the bed, he walked slowly to the bathroom to run himself a hot bath. He went to the living room to get his phone from his jeans pocket and called his parents house. His mother answered the phone, "Hi, Aki, you still coming to dinner tonight?"

Akihito said, sullenly, "The party is cancelled, mom, me and Asami broke up. Can I stay with you guys until I can find an apartment?"

"What do you mean, 'you broke up'? Why?"

"You know why, mom. He's pissed I cheated on him."

"What did I tell you?" his mom asked.

"Yeah, mom, you were right," Akihito said a bit sarcastically. "Can I stay or not? If not, then I need to find somewhere else to stay. Asami says after tomorrow, I can't stay here." Akihito tried not to cry on the phone, but just the mere words had him choked up again.

His mother heard the pain in her son's voice and said, "Of course, you can stay here, Aki, for as long as you need to. You and Asami can't work this out?"

"He-he doesn't want to w-work it out," Akihito had begun crying again. "He-he says he doesn't w-want to see me anymore, mom. What am I s-supposed to do? I-I still love him. I-I thought he w-would never let me go, and n-now this happens. It's not f-fair. A-after everything I went through with him, and h-he just tossed me aside. It was a mistake, I made a mistake, and now I've l-lost him."

"I'm sorry, Aki. Do you want me to talk to him?"

Akihito sniffled into the phone as he said, "I-I doubt it would do any good. Asami is a stubborn man, it's gonna take more than a call from my mom to get him to change his mind. I hurt him mom, I saw it on his face. I don't think he'll ever forgive me for this."

"Just give him some time, Aki, he can still come around. We can discuss it more when I see you, maybe we can come up with a plan to get you two back together."

Akihito let the words fall away without putting too much stock in them. He said, "I'll see you tomorrow after I pick up the kids from Kami's aunt. Thanks for letting me stay, I'll keep it short."

"You are welcome to stay as long as you want, Aki, there's no rush. I know that getting over Asami will take you some time, I know how much you care for him. I'll see you tomorrow then, ok?"

"Ok," and with that, Akihito disconnected the call. He walked back to the bathroom and turned off the water filling the tub. He looked at himself in the mirror and didn't recognize the face staring back at him. His eyes were red and puffy, his jaw was bruised from the slap, his nose was red and running, and the tears would not stop falling. Akihito turned on the water in the sink and splashed some on his face several times.

Akihito dried his face and then turned to get in the tub. He lowered himself slowly into the scalding water, allowing his skin to get used to the temperature. Once he had, he brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He put his head on his knees and contemplated his next moves. He had to remember how to live without Asami, something he thought he would never have to do.

xxxxx

Akihito's mom called Asami anyway. When he answered his phone, she said, "I know what Akihito did was wrong, but don't you care that he is miserable and feels bad about it?"

"I see he has already called you and told you what I said."

"Of course he did. You told him he had to leave and couldn't come back there. He was arranging for someplace to stay for a few days. Do you love my son at all, Asami, or was he just someone to play around with? He always said that you wouldn't give him up. He made a mistake and he is genuinely sorry for it, can't you give him another chance? He loves you, you know."

"Your son willingly slept with someone else, Mrs. Takaba," Asami said.

"Mother Takaba, Asami, I've told you before. And yes, he was drunk, I heard the story, but I also know how sorry he is. When he came by yesterday to make arrangements for the children to stay here, I told him the same thing, but even I didn't think you would put him out. Being angry, yes, punishing him in your own 'special' way, yes, but breaking up with him...? You still have not answered my question, how do you feel about my son? I want a straight answer this time, Asami, no talking your way around it like the last time. You owe me an answer, seeing how I allowed you to change my son."

"How I feel is no longer relevant, what we had is done."

"It is relevant, Asami. Either you will be able to forgive him one day or you won't."

"Then I will tell you now that I won't. I have to get back to my work now, Mrs. Takaba," and Asami disconnected the call.

Akihito's mom had no intention of letting this go. She had seen the way Asami looked at her son when he thought no one noticed. She knew the lengths he had gone to, to keep her son alive and out of the line of danger. She was sure the powerful man loved her son as much as he loved the crime lord and she was determined to make him realize that before it was too late for the both of them.

xxxxx

Asami had not expected the call from 'Mother' Takaba, though in hindsight, he should have. Akihito's mom was an advocate of their relationship. She wanted to see them together more than anyone. Despite the danger the man posed to her son because of who he was, she always said that Akihito was safer with him than without. Asami was sure that she wouldn't give up easily and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Akihito's mother had insisted that he call her 'Mother Takaba' a year after he had moved in with Asami. His parents had been over for dinner several times by then and Akihito had, reluctantly, dragged him to dinner at there place once or twice, when she had made the request of Asami. She had said that Akihito couldn't keep a girl as long as he had been with Asami, and she was impressed that he was able to put up with her son's cheekiness. She had asked him then how he felt about Akihito then, and he had avoided the question as best he could at the time. She hadn't asked him again until now.

Although he said that he wouldn't be able to forgive Akihito, that wasn't carved in stone. He didn't know what the future would hold once he stopped lying to himself. And Asami DID know that he was lying to himself. If he was honest, he could admit how much the boy meant to him, despite the pain he was feeling right now. He would be willing to try and work things out, not be pretending to work at Sion while waiting for the boy to vacate his premises. He would admit that Akihito's one indiscretion did nothing to lessen all the pain HE had inflicted on the boy and had been forgiven for.

Yet, Asami was still pissed and he felt betrayed, about that, he WAS honest and he knew he would have killed the boy had he stayed in his presence. Asami was of a mind that if he couldn't have Akihito, no one would. He hadn't expected his own heart to stay his hand and allow the boy to live, when the rest of him knew it was better to kill him and purge him from his consciousness.

Asami put down the financial report that he had been trying to look at, stood from his desk, and walked to the window. He pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips. Before he lit it, he walked to his desk phone and hit the button to ring the phone on Kirishima's desk. When the secretary answered, Asami said, "Bring me an unopened bottle of bourbon and a glass, Kirishima."

Kirishima said, "Yes, boss," and hung up the phone.

Asami turned back to the window and lit his cigarette, staring out at nothing, while he waited for Kirishima to bring the alcohol. There was more than one way to purge the boy from his consciousness.

xxxxx

Akihito had let the water in the tub go cold three times before he stood and got out of the tub. He still ached but at least his muscles felt looser. A couple aspirin should get rid of the remaining pain. He had things to do and he couldn't stay here moping over a man that was presently beyond his reach.

He needed to let the people he had invited to the anniversary party know that the party wasn't going to happen. He needed to start looking for an apartment. He needed to stop this foolish crying. The last thing proved the hardest as he slowly got dressed. Everywhere in the room was evidence of the man that he loved, despite his flaws.

Amazingly and surprisingly, Akihito thought, he had 2 small children to take care of now, he didn't have time to feel sorry for himself. Though it was hard for him to come to terms with this, since it was those same children, that had his life in the shambles it was currently in.

Dressed, Akihito walked into the kitchen for the aspirin and immediately his stomach growled. He realized he hadn't eaten since lunch with Himeko yesterday. He didn't have an appetite last night, his stomach was too busy churning from nervousness and fear. Now, the decision not to eat, had come back to haunt him. He opened the refrigerator to see the grocery bags from yesterday sitting neatly on the selves, unpacked.

Akihito poured himself some juice to take the aspirin then he pulled the bagged food from the refrigerator and started preparing something to eat. Akihito has just cut off the stove when he heard a key in the door. Akihito wanted it to be Asami that had come into the penthouse, but it was Suoh with 4 other men.

Suoh noticed Akihito bringing food to the dining room table and he ordered, glancing towards him, "Go, carry out your orders." He walked over to where Takaba now sat and stared at him.

Akihito, sensing the guard wanted to say something, looked up at him and asked, "What is it Suoh?"

Suoh looked at Akihito and saw the sadness in his eyes. Despite the boy being up and moving, his face still showed signs of crying and there was an ugly bruise discoloring his cheek. Suoh was immediately pissed at his boss for marring the boy's handsome face. He asked, "Did you mean to do it, Takaba?"

"If you mean what I think you mean, the answer is no, Suoh. I did not set out to intentionally betray Asami. I was pissed, I was drunk, and I was careless. You and Kirishima are probably glad this is finally over." Akihito gave the guard a weak smile before turning his attention to his food.

Suoh would've disagreed with the boy, but that wouldn't solve his problem. Though, he didn't want Takaba to leave thinking that they disliked him. He had thought that they had a good boss/subordinate relationship. It was true that the boy had caused unnecessary trouble to both men, overall, they liked him and thought he was a good match for their boss. He definitely kept all Asami's men on there toes, be it slipping his surveillance team or needing to be rescued, Akihito kept it interesting. Suoh said, honestly, "I hope you and the boss can work it out, Takaba."

Akihito looked stunned. He hadn't expected the guard to say something like that. He was genuinely touched, as he said, "Thanks, Suoh, me too." Akihito's eyes stung, as he felt the tears threatening to spill again.

Suoh seeing the boy was on the verge of losing it, left to supervise the men packing Akihito's things in his workroom.

Akihito silently thanked the guard as the moment he turned away from Akihito, the tears spilled out of his hurt, hazel eyes.

xxxxx

Asami remained at Sion for most of the day, but to Kirishima's dismay, not much work was accomplished. Asami was distracted, the secretary thought, most likely because of Takaba. He had tried to broach the subject several times with his boss, but each time got him an angry look and an order to pour another drink.

By the time Asami left the club to go to the hotel, he was actually buttered. It had been years since he had seen Asami drunk, he had forgotten the man could get drunk. Suoh had returned by then and had informed Asami that the boy's work room had been packed up, which caused the man to drink in earnest. He had drunk the whole bottle of liquor in the span of time he was at the club and both men had to help him into the back of the limo.

The secretary and the guard got into the front seat and drove off towards the hotel. With the divider closed from earlier, the men were free to verbally discuss what they saw unfolding before their eyes. Kirishima asked, "How is Takaba?"

Suoh shook his head and said, "Not good. I could tell that he had been crying for a lengthy amount of time. He has an ugly bruise on his cheek, Kirishima."

"Most likely the boss' handy work. Asami was distracted and angry all day. I never thought this day would come, Suoh, the boss getting rid of Takaba. What did your man turn up on the girl?"

"Not much. She was a decent, honest woman. She worked as a teacher in the elementary school. Never married, broke up with her last boyfriend before she picked up Takaba in the bar. She had moved into her apartment 3 months before giving birth. There were no attempts to contact Takaba beyond the initial one night stand."

"And the lawyer that called?"

"She got his number from a nurse at the hospital. It was all pretty rushed. The doctors didn't think she had much time after the accident and since she didn't put Takaba's name on the birth certificates, she needed to act fast."

Kirishima said, "When I drop Takaba off tomorrow, I'll get DNA to have it tested. There could be a chance that the babies aren't his."

Suoh looked glum as he pulled a picture from his pocket. When Kirishima stopped at a light, Suoh handed him the photograph. He said, "They favor him, Kirishima. His nose, mouth, chin. I don't think the test will say any different than the mother did."

Kirishima took the picture and looked upon two attractive sleeping babies. They definitely favored the young photographer, but Kirishima was hoping that by proving the children to not be Takaba's, the boss might be inclined to take the boy back. Kirishima handed the photo back to Suoh and drove on.

When they reached the hotel, Kirishima opened the door to find Asami was passed out in the back of the limo. Well, he thought, the boss had looked like he didn't get any sleep at all last night, and Kirishima was sure the bottle of bourbon he had downed, helped to aid his mind to finally shut down and sleep. Kirishima was loathe to wake him, but he knew Asami wouldn't stand for being dragged or carried into his hotel for all to see him incapacitated.

Asami awoke with a start when his phone began to ring. He fumbled for the device until it stopped ringing. Asami tried to take in his surrounding in his drunken haze and finally realized they had reached the hotel. He ran his hands through his hair and then over his face. He moved to get out of the car and was immediately dizzy.

Kirishima reached into the mini fridge on the side, grabbed a water, opened it, and put it in Asami's hand. Holding the bottom of the bottle to steady it in the man's hand, he lifted it as Asami moved the bottle to his mouth and took a long swig.

The water was refreshing and although it did nothing for the blurry vision, it helped to calm the spinning in his head and he was able to get out of the car and stand, albeit shakily, but on his own two feet. He took a step and then another with Kirishima close behind, ready to catch him should he tip over. Asami hadn't been this drunk since the first time he was made to drink with his yakuza brothers at 16. He had learned back then that control was key. He had let his control slip, since he was trying hard not to think about the brat that had broke his heart, a heart he had never intended to give.

He didn't even know when it had happened, but now he cursed his heart for being so gullibly as to fall for such a defiant, disrespectful, strong-willed, and stubborn brat like Akihito. It was those damned hazel eyes of his, that were always so truthful and determined. Despite everything he had gone though since crossing paths with the crime lord, Akihito still had that spark in his eyes that said that he was going to be more that what he was right now.

Asami had to admit, he had come a long way from snapping his picture as he got into his after hours business. He had uncovered scandals with politicians, corrupt cops, and sex clubs, while still taking on the lighter side of photography, the human interest stories. He helped his dad in his studio from time to time, as well. He steered clear of Asami's black market business dealings, not wanting to meet up with the crime lord's enemies intent on 'teaching Asami a lesson'.

Asami remembered the night Akihito described as the catalyst. It now struck him as odd that the boy would want to be within 1000 feet of that meeting, given his history with enemies who liked to beat and rape him in an effort to somehow illicit a response from the stoic, powerful man. Asami smirked to himself remembering his 'response' in those situations, and there had been a few. It never ended well for those trying to use Akihito to get to him.

Fuck, why was he thinking about this. He wanted another drink and a cigarette badly. Well, given his current state, he could probably do without the drink, but he was going to have one anyway and then another, as many as it took to get the boy out of his head.

Once in his suite, Asami ordered room service and another bottle of bourbon. He ordered Suoh to stand guard outside in the hallway and Kirishima back to he penthouse to be ready in the morning when Akihito left to collect his children. When the food came, he ate it ravenously, before proceeding to get fall-down wasted, so he could pass out in a drunken unconsciousness, where thoughts of the boy could not penetrate.

xxxxx

Although Akihito had gotten dressed, he didn't leave the penthouse. He had hoped that Asami would return and maybe they could talk things out rationally. When he finally heard the key rattle in the door and it swing open, he ran to the entrance and said, "Before you say anything, Asa-." Akihito stopped in his tracks when he saw only Kirishima standing at the doorway.

Kirishima looked at Akihito and said, "Good, I won't have to go looking for you. Asami will not be returning tonight, Takaba. You should get some sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow."

Akihito paid no heed to what the secretary was saying as he asked, "Where is he, Kirishima? I want to see him, please. You know this isn't right! Don't I deserve another chance after everything we've been through?"

"Why are you asking me this, Takaba? It was the boss' decision. What you did hurt Boss Asami, anyone else would be dead."

"Yes, I know, but how can I make it up to him if he won't see me or talk to me?"

"That is not up to me, Takaba."

"But you can take me to him. You know where he is, you always know where he is, Kirishima. Don't I get a chance to explain," Akihito pleaded.

"Explain what exactly? It seems pretty obvious, you got drunk, you slept with a woman and got her pregnant, and now, with her death, you have become a father. The boss already knows all this, Takaba. That's why you're in this mess to begin with. You should have told him then what you had done, not ambushed him like this."

"Like I knew about the twins, Kirishima. I would never hurt Asami on purpose, you know that."

"No, you've never hurt him on purpose, but you have never realized that what you do, how you behave in the streets, does impact him. Look, I've come to appreciate your roll in the boss' life and how what you do affects him, good and bad, but YOU were the one that messed up. Did you think that you could do whatever you wanted and Asami not get rid of you? Possessions can be easily thrown away."

"I'm not just a possession and you know that, Kirishima."

"And still there is nothing I can do. I tried to get him to change his mind, Takaba, you want to know how that turned out? Asami drank through a whole bottle of alcohol until he was drunk. I have not seen him like this in a very long time and I blame you, Takaba. Until he wants to see you, I will not cause him any more pain by disobeying him and taking you to where he is. I'm sorry, Takaba, but I will not let you see him. Besides, he might hurt you some more if he saw you right now. It's best to leave it alone, wouldn't you agree?"

A 'drunk' Asami was a foreign concept to Akihito. He had watched the man down, glass after glass of his favorite liquor, bourbon, and not even slur his words. Akihito knew that no amount of begging would get Kirishima to take him to Asami if he was in that state. Hanging his head from the guilt he felt for the crime lord reacting this way, he agreed with Kirishima, then turned and walked into the living room where he had set up a pallet on the floor.

Kirishima came into the living room to take up his usual spot whenever he had been ordered to watch the boy and seeing the blankets and pillows on the floor asked, "Why are you sleeping here on the floor?"

Akihito looked up at him and answered, sadly, "Because Asami's not here and he's not coming back, not while I'm here, I guess. It makes me sad to be in that big bed alone, left to remember. It hurts, Kirishima, and I don't know how to fix it or make it stop. When you see Asami tomorrow...No, never mind, it doesn't matter." Akihito gave Kirishima a weak smile before laying down and throwing the covers over his head. He felt on the verge of breaking down again and he was determined not to let Kirishima see him cry. His tears were for Asami only.

Kirishima looked toward the covered mass on the floor and he felt sorry for Takaba. He did believe that Takaba was truly sorry and had not intentionally set out to hurt the boss. He also believed the boss was a gentler man with the boy in his life than not. He wanted to help Takaba, for he foresaw dark days in the coming future, if today had been any indication.

Kirishima, hearing the boy weeping silently, decided to excuse himself. He walked out of the penthouse and dismissed the guard on duty. He told the guard that he would watch the apartment and the young guard left. Kirishima pulled out his phone and called Suoh.

Suoh answered on the second ring and said, "Kirishima, is there a problem?"

"You know the problem. How is the boss?"

"He's passed out. He made it through half of the second bottle before I heard him stumble. I entered the room and he was sprawled on the floor. I helped him on the bed and left the room. I've never seen him like this, Kirishima, this can't be good."

"It's not. We can't let things stay this way, Suoh. An unstable Asami is a very dangerous Asami."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Takaba is miserable and so is the boss. There has to be a way to get the boss to see reason."

"And you saw how the boss reacted at the mention of Takaba. It's not like we can convince him to take the boy back, Kirishima."

"I say for now we keep watch of Takaba and continue to file the daily reports as before. If we see an opening to bring him up in conversation, we do. When need to get the boss to remember what Takaba means to him, if only as a possession that he has claimed."

"Kirishima, it occurred to me we will need to keep an eye on Takaba for another reason, as well. Once the boss' enemies find out he is no longer under Asami's protection, all those that wanted to do him harm will come out of the woodwork. If something were to happen to him, I don't think the boss would take kindly to it, even if he has let him go."

"I don't know if the boss would react but I agree, I'm not willing to take the risk. Then we wait and see what happens. I will drop off Takaba tomorrow and arrange for someone to keep watch and follow if he leaves. I will meet up with you at the hotel after. Be sure Asami is up, he has a meeting at 1:00, and don't forget about the gun shipment, Suoh. If Mikhail doesn't come though, there'll be hell to pay, especially in the boss' current circumstances."

"Agreed. Till tomorrow. Take care of Takaba," and Suoh disconnected the call.

Kirishima stood there staring from his phone to the door of the penthouse, wondering the best way to get the two stubborn men back together without getting himself killed. He hoped that continuing to see the daily reports on Takaba would push Asami to remember his feelings for the boy and take him back, but it could also do more harm then good, if the only things it brings to mind is his betrayal. Kirishima realized that he and Suoh needed to tread lightly in this new turn of events that no one could have predicted.

xxxxx

Asami opened his eyes and his head exploded. He vaguely remembered the bottle and a half of bourbon and was now regretting his choice. To have still dreamed of Akihito and then wake up in this state, Asami was sure he was being punished. He blindly reached for his phone to check the time. Finding it, he slowly opened one of his golden eyes to peak at the time. It was after 11 and he had to get moving. Despite keeping his eyes closed and sitting up slowly, a wave of nausea hit him and he felt his head pounding more aggressively. He rubbed at his forehead and swallowed the bile threatening to come out of his stomach, willing himself to stand.

The ringing phone sounded like a shrill scream in his ears as he reached to stop the irritating noise. He answered in a low whisper, "What is it Suoh."

Suoh said loudly, "So you're awake after all and still with us. Kirishima just called, he's on his way back now. He dropped Takaba and the babes off at his parents' house."

"Stop talking so damned loud, Suoh, or I might think you are enjoying this," Asami hissed, and immediately regretted it. He whispered as he said, "Get in here and make me something for this damned headache. I don't care where Kirishima took Akihito, so don't mention it again, understood."

"As you wish boss," Suoh said, still overly loud before he heard Asami disconnect the call.

Asami forced his legs to carry him to the shower. He got in and turned on the water allowing the cold water to hit his body first, giving him the jolt he needed to keep going. He then added the hot water and stood under it, letting it fall over his throbbing head. He closed his eyes and silently watched as memories of the boy being in this shower with him danced across his closed lids. He felt himself stiffen seeing himself violating the boy and making him beg for more. Asami's eyes flew open and he winced at the pain the light caused. Asami rubbed the bridge of his nose, willing his dick to stop reacting to the memories. The boy was no longer a part of his life, his body needed to realize that fact.

He stood under the water for nearly half an hour, letting it grow cold. His chaotic thoughts not allowing his mind to settle on any one specific thing, it kept going back to Akihito. Drinking until he passed out was obviously not the solution, the headache wasn't worth it. He needed to throw himself into his work and keep his mind focused on other things. There were issues that needed attending to in his underworld business that he had been putting off, now seemed a good time to address those issues.

He got out of the shower and dressed in a black, tailor-made suit. He slicked back his hair, tied his tie around his neck, and exited the bedroom. He ignored the urge to put on his sunglasses indoors, wincing at the brightness of the living room.

Suoh came forward and handed him a glass. He took the liquid and drank it down. He could feel himself starting to feel human again. Asami poured himself some orange juice and got 2 aspirin from the cabinet. He took the aspirin and drank the juice, then asked, "How long before Kirishima arrives?"

"He should be here now, Boss Asami."

"Then we should go," Asami said as he walked towards the door.

Suoh grabbed Asami's coat and briefcase and followed the man from the hotel.

xxxxx

Akihito awoke that morning with the best of intentions. He called the lawyer to make the arrangements for him to pick up his children. He got dressed and packed a suitcase of his things to take with him to his parents house. He wrote instructions on where the rest of his things could be sent and he gave it to Kirishima. When the meeting was set, he told Kirishima where to go and he went to see his children for the first time.

They arrived at the lawyers office and went inside. Kami's aunt and uncle had already arrived and upon seeing the babes in their car seats, Akihito froze. He had seen those same sleeping faces in baby pictures of himself and his heart warmed, immediately. He could no longer tell himself that this was a mistake and the children were not his, not when he was staring at mirror images of himself. He wiped away a tear as he said, "Thank you for looking after them. I promise to take good care of them." Akihito gave a smile before walking over to the seats and looking the babes in each of their little faces. He turned to Kirishima and asked, "Will you help me get them to the car."

Kami's aunt asked, "We have some of their things on our car, were are you parked?"

Kirishima answered, "Out front. Once Takaba and the children are in the car, I will help you move the items from your car to ours."

"Then we will follow you down. We hate to say good-bye to them, they are such good babies. Kami left a list of things they like and don't like, we should give you that as well."

Akihito said, "That will be most helpful, thanks." He turned to the lawyer and gave the man his thanks as well before walking out of the office holding one of the seats. Kirishima took the other and followed the photographer out of the office.

Kirishima opened the car door and helped Akihito secure the car seats. Then he went to the uncle's car and helped to unload the items and place them in the trunk. Arrangements were made for Akihito to collect the larger items from Kami's apartment later in the day. Kirishima told Akihito he would send someone to collect the items and bring them to his parents house along with his own items from the penthouse. Akihito agreed, thinking that would be the easiest thing to do.

Kirishima climbed in the car and drove off, occasionally looking in the rearview mirror at Takaba watching the twins. His face had saddened from before and Kirishima wondered what had brought on the change. By the time they had reached his parents house, Akihito was looking out the window, no longer glancing towards the sleeping babes. Tears were falling from his eyes, that he angrily wiped away as the car came to a stop.

Akihito turned his head and locked eyes with Kirishima in the rearview mirror. Realizing Kirishima had seen him crying, he tried to give the secretary a weak smile. He moved to unhook the babes from the safety belts as Kirishima got out of the car to help him. His mom and dad had come out to help as well, taking their first looks at their grandchildren. Akihito allowed them to take the children as he slowly exited the car.

As they had gotten closer to his parents house, it sunk in that this was really happening. He had lost Asami because of these two reminders of the mistake he'd made. He couldn't go home because of them. They had changed everything with their existence and as it hit Akihito his earlier mood changed. Looking at the beautiful, sleeping babes was a painful reminder of what he had lost and he was relieved when his parents took them from his sight.

Akihito felt horrible for feeling this way, but he still wanted Asami. He wanted to go home, not be here, back at his parents' house. He wanted to see Asami, even if he was angry at him and sadly, they prevented that. Akihito walked into the house, ignoring the calls from his parents to help Kirishima bring the stuff in. He walked to his room and closed the door. He laid on the bed and let the tears fall. He let everything out in an attempt to let everything go.

xxxxx

He told himself he could be strong. He told himself he could be a good father. He told himself he could live without Asami.

Akihito repeated this mantra over and over before finally sitting up in his bed. The cries of a baby penetrating his thoughts and he rose slowly and walked out his room towards the sound.

It was afternoon and it looked like the bigger items had already been delivered, as there were boxes stacked in the front hallway, ready to be carried upstairs. Akihito looked into the kitchen and saw the seats on the counter, and his mom preparing bottles of formula for them to drink.

Akihito's mother turned and noticed her son in the doorway and said, "So you've finally come down to help, Akihito?"

"I heard them crying, but looking at them makes me sad."

"You need to get over it, Akihito. What's done is done and you have a responsibility to these children. To love them and raise them to be good children. Moping around and feeling sorry for yourself will not achieve that goal. Like it or not, Asami has let you go and you need to move on."

"Yes, mom, I know," Akihito said sadly, as he came around the counter and approached his babes.

His mother handed him the bottles and said, "Feed your children, Akihito."

He took the bottles, hesitantly, and did as ordered. He placed the nipples in their mouths and they stopped crying and began sucking, hungrily. Akihito watched in amazement at the speed in which the fluid disappeared and smiled to himself, thankful for his mother's assertiveness. Although it still stung to look upon them, they were his flesh and blood and it was up to him to raise them properly, with or without Asami by his side. He had to learn to accept the bed he had made for himself, for their sakes. Besides, being with Asami would only put their lives in danger. This was for the best, Akihito thought, hoping to convince himself.

With the sucking slowed, Akihito removed the bottles and both he and his mother each picked up a child and placed it on their shoulders to burp the babes. After several pats to the back, the trapped air was released and the babes were placed back into their seats. They were given the rest of the formula in the bottles as they held on to his fingers with their tiny hands. Akihito looked at his little family and wondered what the future would hold.

**A/N: So what did you think? I hope it flowed and made sense. I tried to get some different reactions to Asami and Akihito's situation and how those closest to the relationship would act. Please let me know if I failed in achieving this goal.**

**I found out that my panel idea was not picked for ColossalCon, so there will be no Finder Yaoi Panel by me this year :( Though I am saddened, I won't have to do all the work to prepare, trying to pick which scenes are shown and which aren't due to time constraints got difficult as I wanted to use them all. **

**Anyway, stay turned for the next chapter, and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, sorry for the delayed update. Life has been...well, life. Last months of a seniors life are busy, recognition ceremonies and prom weekend., and an Asian Festival, which was interesting, by the way. But my bestest friend in the whole world got me a Keurig, which helped to finally get the chapter complete. I also worked on The King's Photographer and hope to have an update on that this week as well.**

**Although I'm bummed about not getting to do my Finder panel or staying AT the Kalahari for this year's convention, the excitement is MoUnTiNg!**

**Thank you Finderlov for the story ideas and the reviewers that asked questions that would need an answer, it moved the chapter along and gave it more detail, though that same bestey did say I was long-winded, I think it helped to put some characters in perspective. **

**I also want to thank my guest reviewers, my regular reviewers and first-timers, my faves, followers, visitors, and browsers. I hope you enjoy the chapter, but remember I WAS in a caffeine induced state at the time it was written, so please let me know if I fall short somewhere or don't make any sense.**

**Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Akihito went through bouts of depression, in varying degrees, for the next week. Sometimes the tears flowed as he took care of his babies, sometimes his emotions wouldn't allow him to go near them. He had hoped that the days away from the crime lord would eventually lessen the pain of losing him, but it only intensified it to the point Akihito felt he would suffocate under the weight on his chest. On top of that, he felt bad that his emotional state was a burden on his parents, though they would never say so. He was thankful for them, though, as they made sure the twins were cared for when he was at his worst.

His mother noticed that the absence was not getting any easier for her son and she wondered if Asami was suffering as well. She had spoken briefly with Kirishima the day he dropped them off. He had told her that there would be someone watching the house to ensure her son's safety, as they could not predict what Asami's enemies would do upon learning that the boy was no longer under his protection. She had wanted to know what he had planned to do to get the two back together. Of course, he had tried to convince her that he was planning nothing, as was his boss' wishes, but she could tell that he didn't think they should be apart either. She took down his number under the pretext of needing to call in case something happened to the man watching the house. Mrs. Takaba had not intention of letting this go and she hoped to convince Asami's loyal secretary into helping her.

Seeing her son this way was breaking her heart. She knew what they had been through before they got to a better place, knew her son was in constant danger being around such a powerful man, but she also knew that Asami would do whatever it took to keep him safe or get him back and this just seemed wrong.

Her husband saw it differently. He had wanted his son free of the crime lord, free from the danger he posed. It wasn't a healthy relationship, not for his son, who seemed lost in a world so dangerous. A world where men wanted to kidnap and rape him. He saw his son dead before them if he stayed with the man, but his son was always drawn to danger. He always stood up to bullies who were bigger than him, until he either won them over to his side or took the ass-kicking. With Asami he got both, and he didn't like to imagine what the 'ass-kicking' entailed between two grown men sleeping together, but there was evidence of physical abuse, as well.

But, seeing Akihito like this was painful even for him. Although he recognized the hold the yakuza had over his son, he never imagined it would be this strong. Mr. Takaba may have thought that his son was finally free to live the way he wanted to live, but THIS was not living. Not his son, a shell of himself because Asami was no longer in his day to day life. The tears, a constant on his face when he looked at his own children. Despite how he felt about the man or their relationship, if his son needed Asami to be whole, he would help his wife however he could to get them back together and pray the man could always protect him. Though who would protect his son from the crime lord, was the question he needed an answer to.

xxxxx

Although Kirishima had told Mrs. Takaba he wasn't doing anything to nudge the two back together, he and Suoh had come up with a way to keep the boy in their boss' thoughts, they continued to put the daily reports on Takaba in Asami's morning files.

The first few days he had railed against it, threatening his two best men with death if it continued. He'd yelled, "I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS! WHAT IS IT DOING HERE! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT HE IS OR ISN'T DOING, IT'S OVER, DAMMIT!", but he also didn't throw them away. Instead he put them in his briefcase to look over later.

Both men could tell when he had looked over the short reports, because his mood would grow even darker and he would drink and smoke more, until something happened to put his mind on something else. The two guards knew they were playing a dangerous game, even though they believed that their friend and boss would not kill them, they couldn't be 100% sure of that fact, given the current circumstances.

Kirishima and Suoh had both looked over the files before they were placed on Asami's desk. For a week there wasn't much. It seemed that everyone in the house moved except for Takaba Akihito. The reports were a half sheet to three-quarters of a sheet in length and contained maybe one photo, usually of the boy opening the front door to look out and see what was happening in the outside world. It was always the same expression on his face in the pictures, sorrow and hurt. A look like he expected Asami to be there when he opened the door, then utter disappointment when he is not. The eyes in the picture looked dull and both Kirishima and Suoh feared for the boy's mental health.

Then, a week after the split, the file that was left for their review on that particular morning gave them a bad feeling. It was marked 'URGENT' and contained lots of pictures. Kirishima wanted to strangle the guard that left this file here at his apartment instead of bringing it to the club, where he was stuck all night, with a boss that just didn't want to go home. Yes, they got a lot of work done, but he should have seen this before now. If it was important, it should have been placed in his hands.

He opened the file and pulled out the pictures as Suoh read over the report. The pics were clearly time-stamped so he could see them progress. The first few were of Takaba coming out of his parents' house with the twins in a side-by-side double stroller. The pictures captured him stepping out the door, standing with his hands on the stroller canopy, most likely adjusting the shade over their heads, and Takaba pushing the stroller away from his parents house. Kirishima could tell by the photos that the boy wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings, something the trained photographer always did. The pictures showed his head down cast, none showed him looking around.

Then there were pictures of the boy being followed by someone he didn't recognize. The photos followed the boy and his stalker to the store. The photos only showed Takaba going into the entrance, though. The last photo that followed was of the unidentified man, now in the trunk of a car, with a message clipped to it, 'He is at the warehouse waiting to be questioned'.

Kirishima pushed his glasses up on his nose and said to Suoh, "I think we should see to this on our own first."

"This is what he needs, Kirishima. He needs to see the boys face, needs to see him in danger. That's the only thing that is going to move our stubborn boss."

"I'm not saying don't give him the file, I'm saying we need more information. I would like to have some answers when he starts yelling questions at us, IF he starts yelling questions at us. You realize he may do nothing."

"Protecting the boy is second nature to the boss by now, Kirishima, he could probably do it in his sleep. He can definitely do it injured. In case he doesn't do anything about this, are we going to act on it without his okay?"

"No, if this turns out to be an agent of an enemy, we have to tell Asami and convince him to act or allow us to. This could start something bad otherwise. Until we give this file to Asami, though, we tread lightly. But we still need answers. Who is this man and who is he working for? Why is he following Takaba? Is it Asami's enemy or Takaba's?"

"It's time to collect the boss. Send someone to the warehouse that can get the answers without causing too much damage. If Asami does act, he'll want the man alive so he can talk to him."

"You have to go, Suoh. We don't want too many people knowing about this. I'll tell Asami you had an emergency and get someone else to accompany us today. Call when you have the answers we need then meet us at Sion."

"Yeah, well you be careful. The boss gets a whiff you're lying and he'll gut you like a fish."

"Good thing I learned how to lie to him long ago. How else do you think I got him to do any work before Takaba?"

"This is a bit more dangerous than getting him to sit at his desk and sign mountains of documents."

"This isn't a lie, Suoh, this IS an emergency. We did say we would protect the boy. We need to know who else is having him followed. Now stop worrying and go before we get another one of these," and he held up the file. Kirishima moved to the wall and locked the file in his safe, then both men exited the apartment. Kirishima walked toward the stairs to walk up one floor to the apartment Asami was staying in, while Suoh moved to the elevators to exit the building.

xxxxx

Asami threw himself into his work and more people were hurt or killed that week because of it. He went after anyone that had been skimming small amounts here and there for their own survival that he had let slide, since the amounts took nothing away from his vast billions. Besides, he always knew who took what and how much. Now he went after his pound of flesh, and those that could repay the money, were only maimed, while those that could not, met a tortured end. He made it clear to all that worked for him that stealing from him was no longer a viable option if they wanted to keep their lives. He realized that shit happened but he was no longer willing to help them solve it with his money. He would no longer accept losses for anyone's incompetence nor give thieves a chance to pay him back. The easy days of the past three years were over and the ruthless, unshakable, violent man he was before Takaba had softened him and made him see people as human beings and not figures in a column of numbers, was back.

Asami didn't go back to the penthouse after Akihito had left, instead he moved into an apartment down the hall. He figured If he was haunted by memories of a sex scene that happened in a hotel room shower, the memories inside the penthouse he'd shared with the boy for the past three years would have shown him no mercy. Akihito had made his presence felt in the penthouse, not just in his work room, the kitchen, and their bedroom, but throughout the whole apartment. Asami had lived there for years and had not made as big of an impact on the place as Akihito did in the past three and Asami didn't need the constant reminder of the pain the boy had caused him.

Asami admitted to himself that the only reason that this incident hurt him was because he had let his heart get involved, again. A heart he had long ago promised himself would never be hurt again. He had never wanted to trust again, not after his mother's betrayal. His very first in a long line of painful lessons.

She had promised to take him away from his evil father. She said she would stop his suffering, but it had all been a lie. She had paid for her freedom with his happiness, his love, and his trust.

The years of mental, physical, and sexual abuse coupled with a lack of any tenderness, kindness, or love, turned the abandoned 10 year old boy into the heartless bastard he had become and he told her that when he went to her for pay back of everything she had taken from him. She had pretended to be happy to see him, had put a fake smile on her face to welcome her long lost son. She showed him pictures of herself with some other family, a happy family, a functional family and he snapped. Asami no longer considered her his mother, he hadn't for a long time. To him, she was just some bitch who had left him to survive in his father's cruel world so that she could have a happy family.

When that realization dawned on him, when the questions and doubt returned, when his head began to throb with his anger at this woman that had left him behind for a 'better' son, a son born way too soon after she had left him behind, he pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger.

He had called his father a liar when he told him his mother was an adulterous whore but, her little 'family' proved it. She had left him behind to be with someone else. Someone she had loved more than him and had wanted more than him. Asami had no remorse. He was, after all, what she had turned him into.

The crime lord had steeled his heart long ago and no one had been able to penetrate the hard exterior, but Akihito had been different. The boy came like a whirlwind, sweeping away his doubts and fears, pushing himself to be who HE wanted to be, not what society and those that surrounded Asami in his world wanted him to be. Akihito was a fighter and no matter how many times he was knocked down, he eventually got back up and tried again. That spirit was what had won over Asami's heart and made him vulnerable.

Night was the hardest time for Asami. He longed to hold the boy in his arms, to hear him laughing at some ridiculousness on TV, to see him performing his 'wifely' duties around the penthouse, and to be there when he got home to welcome him back. It was empty when he came back to the apartment now and terribly lonely. He had no appetite and dreaded closing his eyes to sleep. He reverted back to eating at the club, ordering take-out, or not eating at all, the latter being the most frequent. Every time he closed his eyes, he dreamed of Akihito, bad dreams of violent ends, of never resolving whatever was keeping him from moving on from this one particular selfish brat.

The daily reports didn't help matters or his mood any, though he no longer yelled at Kirishima and Suoh for including them in between the financial reports, he just put them away in his briefcase to go over later. The problem was, looking at them made his heart ache and he used alcohol to dull that pain as much as he could. Yet despite that pain, he wanted the boy back in his life, in his home, and in his bed.

Kirishima arrived on that morning, to his door with one of the other guards. When Asami asked where Suoh was, Kirishima said, simply, "He had an emergency to attend to, he didn't give any details, only that he will meet us at the club later. I gave him the okay to go deal with it."

"Fine. We should get going then. Tell Suoh I want to see him when he gets to the club. I don't like vague answers to my questions, Kirishima."

"Yes, boss." Kirishima took the boss' briefcase and led the way to the elevators. They exited the building and got into the waiting limo.

xxxxx

Suoh had been at the warehouse for longer than he had intended to be. The man wouldn't give up who he was working for, he hardly said a word. Three hours later and Suoh was no closer to the information then when he started. The man had to be ex-military to withstand the water torture and still not speak.

Suoh finally called Kirishima to let the secretary know that he hadn't gotten anything from the captured man.

Kirishima said, "You're slipping, Suoh. Do you need me to come down?"

"He won't say anything to you either. He was trained to withstand torture."

"Then leave him. Come back to the club, Asami wants to see you about your 'emergency'."

Suoh said, "Kirishima, if you got me in trouble with the boss..."

"Not to worry. Since we couldn't get the info, we let Asami in on the situation. If this guy is trained as you say, Asami will get the answers he needs."

"Or he will just kill him and forget about the answers and Takaba."

"No, I'm sure Asami will want to know who is targeting Takaba."

Asami came out of the office just as Kirishima said this and glaring at his secretary, asked, "What was that about Akihito?"

Kirishima, not realizing the boss had come up behind him, which was sloppy on his part, answered honesty, "The report of Takaba's activities showed that someone was following him yesterday. The guard watching Takaba managed to knock him out, get him in the trunk of his car, and take him to the warehouse. Suoh was trying to find out who the man was working for, but got nowhere."

Concern flashed across Asami's face before he was able to steel himself and Kirishima noticed it. Asami asked, "Was the boy hurt?"

"No boss, he was only followed."

"Is that why there was no report this morning? Were you two trying to hide this from me?"

Kirishima watched his boss advance towards him as he said, "No, Asami. We had every intention of telling you, once we had more info, like who the man was working for."

"Suoh has gone soft if he couldn't get the answers," Asami said with a certain gleam in his eyes. If the guard couldn't get the answers, Asami would love the stress reliever. He was in the mood for a good torture, at this point and if this man wanted to hurt what was his...wait, Akihito was no longer his, but the urge to protect him was still strong inside Asami. "I want to see that file, Kirishima, then I want to see for myself that the damned boy is alright. After that, I will go to the warehouse and find out which of my enemies has a death wish. And we're going to finish up with a NICE chat, the three of us on some of you and Suoh's recent choices."

Kirishima was not pleased about the last part. The boss' 'nice' chats, involved sparring with him and he didn't pull his punches. He said, "The file is back at my apartment in the safe and Suoh is on his way back here."

"Then have him stop and get the file and meet us at the Takaba residence."

"Do you intend to go in and see Takaba, boss?"

"How else will I determine if he is alright?"

"I apologize boss, but is that wise? It will only stir up your anger towards the boy. I don't think that he has been in a good place, mentally, and seeing you..."

"I don't care, Kirishima. I will make sure him, his brats, and his parents are ok. Just because it's over, doesn't mean I want his death on my conscious, especially if this is one of my enemies. If it turns out to be one of his, well, it will need to be handled differently. We're going, now."

"Yes, boss." As satisfied as Kirishima was with this outcome, he was sure that Asami seeing the boy, now, would not be beneficial to either of them. The emotions were still raw and they both had a way of getting under the other's skin. As they walked out of the club, Kirishima texted Suoh to get the file from his safe and meet at the Takaba's house. He also requested that he contact Mrs. Takaba to give her a heads up that the boss was on his way.

xxxxx

Akihito was having a horrible day. He had awaken that morning to a nightmare. The 'nightmare' being, he had been dreaming of Asami, again. This time, they were in bed and he was writhing under him. Just as Asami had jammed himself all the way in Akihito's ass, he awoke with his dick hard as a rock. He took it as a bad sign, as none of the other dreams of Asami had his body reacting so obscenely. He ran to the shower to stand under the cold water as hot tears streamed down his cheeks.

His parents had left to run errands and had left him to care for his children, alone. His dark mood from that morning could be felt by the little ones and they showed him no cooperation. They were cranky and wouldn't stop crying no matter what he did. The more upset they were, the more upset he was, causing them to grow more distressed.

He wasn't sure when his parents would be back and he felt bad about calling them to ask. These were his children, after all, and at some point he had to take responsibility for that. So what, his heart was broken and he blamed them, they would continue to be upset and cry so long as that was his attitude whenever he was around them. He needed to calm his thoughts and think about anything but Asami before the crying drove him crazy.

He hooked the seats into the swing assembly and set the timer for 15 minutes. He watched it begin to swing slowly before he turned to go into the bathroom to take a break. He had never like hearing about those shaken baby stories and he was determined not to be one of them. He just needed to clear his head, to move past what he had lost.

He cried into his hands for about five minutes straight, not trying to stop the flood, hoping to get it all out. In the end, he had to force himself to stop, though, as there didn't seem to be an end in sight. He felt wretched for feeling the way he did about his children, it wasn't their fault.

He was emotionally drained and was waiting for that numbness that came when you finally accepted the hopelessness of your situation.

Asami was gone and he was the father of two children that needed him to be strong right now. If he couldn't live for Asami, maybe he could live for them. He splashed his face with cold water and gave it a couple slaps. He looked at himself in the mirror and felt sorry for the boy staring back at him for only a moment before he told himself to suck it up.

Despite all this, Akihito still had a dark cloud over his head and it showed.

Akihito had fed and changed the babes, and walked laps around the kitchen, switching the calmer babe for the upset one, but it was like they were tag-teaming him, as one calmed down the other would start up. He wondered how women dealt with this without pulling out their hair.

Their fussing eventually turned to whimpering, then silence as they had finally tuckered themselves out.

Akihito had just put them down when there was a heavy knock at the door. He hurried to it, hoping the person wouldn't knock again and possibly wake the sleeping twins. He threw open the door just as the second round of knocking had began and said, in a very pronounced whisper, "Stop knocking so loud, damn..." He stopped mid-sentence, looking up to see who was at the door. "A-a-Asami. Wh-what are you doing here."

The instant Asami saw the boy, his body reacted, despite his heart. It was his stubbornness alone, that stopped him from taking the boy in his arms at the sight of him. Asami strolled past the stunned boy, into the house and asked, "Where are your parents?"

It took Akihito a moment to gather his thoughts, as he was now remembering the dream from this morning and he hung his head low, so Asami wouldn't see him blushing. When he was breathing more normally, he answered, "They had errands to run. Please don't talk so loud. I just got them to go to sleep. Come into the living room."

As they walked into the living room, his parents came in the door and called, "Akihito."

Akihito came back into the foyer and shushed his parents, but it was too late. He heard one begin to cry and then the other. He shook his head and rubbed his hand over his eyes as he turned towards the stairs to go try to get the children to go back to sleep.

His mother took notice of Asami sitting in the living and walked towards him. She waited till Akihito was upstairs before she said, "You have nerve, Asami, coming here. After what you've put Akihito through, you have the audacity to be concerned for his safety?"

Asami asked, "How do you know about that?" as he glared towards Kirishima and Suoh.

Mrs. Takaba answered, "Suoh called to warn me. We were out running errands and decided to cut them short when we heard you were coming by. Now answer my question, why are you here? Didn't you break up with Aki?"

"Mrs. Takaba..."

"Mother."

Asami continued, "Mrs. Takaba, I only want to ensure that it is not one of my enemies that is targeting your son. I will deal with it if it is?"

"And if it isn't, what, you'll just leave him to fend for himself?"

"Not necessarily."

"Then have you come to take him home where he belongs?"

"No, Mrs. Takaba, I have not. As I said before, it is over between us. I could not have him come back without his two brats, and I cannot stand the thought of them, so no, I have not come to take him home."

"Then you have no business being here. Seeing you leave him here is going to rip him apart all over again. And what will it do to you?"

"I just want to ask him if he knows the man in the picture, Mrs. Takaba," Asami said calmly.

Too calmly for the guards taste. Mrs. Takaba was treading into deep waters. Luckily, Akihito returned, holding the babes in their car seats.

Asami had assumed that he would be enraged at the sight of Akihito with the babes, but to his own surprise, he felt some of his anger at Mrs. Takaba's questions start to dissipate. Asami watched in silence as Akihito set the seats on the dining room table and begin rocking them back to sleep. Asami took note of the fact that the boy would not meet his gaze as he went about this task.

Akihito was conscious of Asami watching him and he felt guilty. He refused to look at Asami for fear he would see anger in his eyes, or worse, pain. He had hoped that they would go back to sleep upstairs, then he wouldn't have to show off his shame to Asami, but when they wouldn't, he couldn't use them to hide from Asami. He wanted to know why the man had come. He had thought it was over, so what business did he have there? If he remained hidden, he wouldn't find out, so he put the babes in their seats and carried them downstairs.

Asami said, from directly behind Akihito, "They favor you."

Akihito jumped, jerking the seats, and waking the babes. He said, "Dammit! Why are you sneaking up behind me, Asami?" Akihito was shaken by the sound of the man's voice so close to his ear and the proximity of his strong body so close to his. He turned and pushed the man back a step, before resuming rocking the babes, to once again get them to sleep.

His mother spoke up and said, "Aki, me and your father will take the children, Asami has something to discuss with you." His parents took the seats off the table and walked towards the kitchen. As she went by the two guards, she said, "Come on you two, we should give them a bit of privacy."

Kirishima and Suoh looked to Asami and he nodded his head for them to follow Akihito's parents from the living room.

Alone with the man he still loved, Akihito stared into those golden eyes, waiting for the man to speak. When nothing was said, Akihito walked around to the couch and sat down. He noticed the file on the table and he picked it up. The pictures inside fell out onto his lap and the floor, as he bent to pick them up, his heart skipped a beat. He realized that he was being followed and he hadn't been aware. He looked at Asami and asked, "What is this? Who is this man following me? Was this yesterday? Is this why you're here?"

Asami could hear the alarm rise in Akihito's voice with each question, answering at least, if Akihito knew the man or not. To confirm, Asami asked, "So you don't know who that man is in the photos?"

"I have no idea. Who is he?"

"I haven't questioned him yet."

"Ok, so who took the pictures? Are you having me followed, too. I figured since we weren't together anymore, you would call off the guards." Akihito said this last part with sadness and bitterness in his voice.

"That was Kirishima and Suoh's doing. Apparently they thought you would be in danger when word got out that you were no longer my possession and they wanted to protect you. Trust me, I did not want to be reminded of you, but they kept giving me the report everyday. Despite our current situation, I don't want you hurt because of me, Akihito. I couldn't see the report without reacting."

Akihito could not hide the sadness in his eyes, when he asked, "Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"I mean, if you no longer want to be with me, Asami, then why do you care?" Akihito was beginning to lose his composure. It hurt to look at the man he could no longer have, even if he was there trying to protect him as always. He wanted, desperately, to be in the man's arms, to kiss the man's lips, and wrap his arms around his strong back. He wanted it to be like it was, not strained, like it was now.

Asami couldn't say that he was doing it because he still cared, to him, that would undermine the week of pain he had already endured at his hasty decision. He was confused at his reaction to seeing Akihito with his kids. He was confused about his feelings for the boy that had betrayed him. He wanted to take Akihito in his arms and devour his lips. He wanted to throw him down on the bed and ravage him. He could practically taste the boy. He stood up hastily and moved out of arms reach for fear his body would take over and do what his heart wanted, so desperately, to do.

Akihito stared at Asami's back, confused, trying to hold back the tears. He wanted to beg Asami to take him home, but he knew he couldn't do that. He didn't deserve to be with the crime lord anymore.

Akihito was pulled from his thoughts when Asami finally said, "We may not be together, Akihito, but I am not so cold and unfeeling as to sit back and watch my enemies hurt you or your family."

Akihito heard the pain in Asami's voice as the man mentioned them not being together and he felt the guilt return, knowing it was his fault they were not together. Akihito stood and walked around the couch to where Asami was. He tentatively reached his hand up to caress Asami's face, fearful of his had being pushed away like last time. When his hand made contact with Asami's handsome face, he looked into those golden eyes and said, "I am sorry, Asami. I never meant to hurt you and now you're forced into protecting me and my family." The tears were no longer able to be stopped. They rolled down his cheek as he continued, "You don't have to keep protecting me. I'll manage. I can't stand hearing the pain in your voice when you talk to me or seeing it when you look at me. Please, if it is over between us, let me deal with my own problems. I was almost able to breathe and then you showed up."

Asami asked, "And what could you do, Akihito? You didn't even notice the man was following you. If he had snatched you away from your brats, or had snatched you AND the brats, what would you have done? It has always been me to rescue you."

"I'm not weak, Asami, I handled myself fine before you."

Asami took the hand still caressing his face and brought it to his lips, shocking and confusing both of them even more. He said, a bit sarcastically, "Handled yourself against what, inexperienced children pretending to be criminals? Akihito, my enemies carry guns, and would not hesitate to kill you if the opportunity arose. You would have been dead, many times over, if I had not rescued you, so stop trying to be tough."

"You think that's 'trying to be tough', Asami?" Akihito began to raise his voice, as the tears now flowed freely from his eyes, "What's tough is trying to train my brain to live without you. What's tough is trying to take care of the kids that made a mess of my life, after the mess that you made." Akihito snatched his hand from Asami's grasp. "What's tough is being this close to you, and not being able to BE with you. Those things are tough. I have enough pent up frustration, that I could strangle someone with my bare hands. So, if 'we are done', as you say, I would prefer you not come to my rescue anymore. What happens, happens."

Asami's eyes flashed anger, as he said, "Do you honestly think that would be okay with me? You think I'm that heartless to let the wolves have you?!"

"Better the wolves, maybe they can stop this misery I feel. They say 'dead men feel nothing', well that's what I want to feel, Asami, nothing! I would rather be dead than feel this constant pain when I wake up, alone, in a bed and house that just feels wrong after everything I went though to be with you."

Asami grabbed Akihito by the arms and shook him violently. "You think you're the only one miserable? You're the only one hurting, Akihito? Remember whose heart was trampled over by whom."

"And how many times have you trampled over my heart?" Akihito threw back.

Asami felt a physical jolt at the accusation. He had thought of this, himself, all the times Akihito had been hurt because of him. All the times Akihito had forgiven him. He knew there were times he had made Akihito doubt his own worth and times he had made the boy feel as if he didn't care and all of this came back to haunt him with Akihito's question.

By this time, Akihito's parents and Asami's guards had come back into the living room. They watched the scene in front of them. None moved to stop the argument though, as they all felt this needed to be said by both parties. The twins had other ideas, maybe from hearing Akihito's distress, they began to cry in unison.

Asami was pulled from his thoughts by the crying babies, Akihito covered his ears. His parents were about to leave the living room, when Akihito said, "Don't bother, I'll leave. I need some air anyway," and he walked past the crowd and out the door.

Asami didn't follow the boy out the house though, instead he walked over to Mrs. Takaba and reached for the car seat she held from her hands. At first, she didn't want to give the babe up, afraid Asami might hurt the child, but seeing the curiousity in the man's eyes, prompted her to hand the child over.

Kirishima stared at the boss, watching him look intently at the girl, before he asked, "Aren't you going after him, boss?"

Asami turned to Kirishima and asked, "Why? He will eventually return, will he not? There is still a guard watching him, isn't there?"

Kirishima answered, "Well, yes, but..."

"But what, Kirishima? Spit it out already. You think I don't know why you and Suoh included those daily reports? You wanted me to react, good or bad. Well this is my reaction, the boy needs his space."

Mrs. Takaba interrupted and said, "What my son needs, is you, Asami. You're both too stubborn to see it though. How do you expect to accomplish anything if all you do is talk AT each other and not TO each other? From the sound if it, you are both suffering. Well guess what, you want to stop suffering, stop running from the problem. Admit to my son exactly how you feel, Asami, and don't say you 'don't feel anything', we both know that is a lie. I saw your face when he asked you about his own heart."

The silence following Mrs. Takaba's admonishment of Asami was shattered by the sound of gunfire close by. Asami was quick to move into action. He grabbed his phone and pulled up the GPS location of Akihito's phone. As Asami was about to give orders to Kirishima and Suoh to go collect the boy before he was accidentally caught in the crossfire, his phone rang. He flipped the phone in his hand to check the caller id and answered immediately, "Kunihara, what just happened? Where is Takaba?"

"Boss, Takaba's been shot."

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I sincerely apologize for the delayed update and I hope this chapter meets with your approval. It was a struggle to write because of the emotions I wanted to convey, which btw, makes Asami show a LOT of ooc'ness, you have been warned.**

**The anime convention last weekend was excellent and the biggest it's been since it started being in Sandusky, OH. Though I didn't get to host my own Finder panel this year, I did get to see good yaoi panels and gave me some ideas for next years convention. Plus I went to a panel on submitting panels that should help mine in being selected next year.**

**Enjoy the next chapter and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 6

Akihito stormed out the house, swiping angrily at the tears that continued to fall from his eyes. He waited until he was out of the yard before he yelled, "DAMMIT! THAT SELFISH, FUCKING BASTARD!"

Akihito walked down the street, again paying no attention to his surroundings, despite the pictures he had seen earlier. He was lost in his own thoughts. How many times did he need to apologize? How many times did he have to say he was wrong, that he didn't mean for it to happen the way it did? Akihito thought back to all the times he had been made to suffer because of Asami. He had been kidnapped, raped, and shot at, and yet he stayed. He had gone though times of wondering if he meant anything to the man and times when he doubted his own worth, and yet he stayed. Everything he did to fight to be with Asami over these past three years and now it was gone and he felt like a fool for always forgiving the jerk. For letting those kisses and caresses sooth his aching heart when Asami hurt him.

He had clung blindly to the dangerous man because he had made him feel. He had learned to survive in the crime lord's world because he wanted to be seen by Asami as something more than a plaything. Yes, the man's enemies still scared him, but Akihito knew that there was something that scared even the most powerful of those enemies and that was Asami himself, which coincidentally, was the one man that didn't frighten Akihito. Maybe because he had seen the gentler side of the man. Maybe because he saw the tender side when they were in bed together. Akihito talked back to the man, called him names, showed disrespect, and he could count on his hands the number of times the man had actually frightened him.

Asami had been right in saying that it was always him that came to Akihito's rescue, though. But the boy still had to stay alive until he got there, and he was always able to manage at least that.

Akihito turned the corner and someone called out to him. He turned his head to see who it was and too late he noticed the gun sticking out of the car window. He felt a sharp pain in his leg and realized he had just been shot as his leg gave out and he fell to the ground.

The next few minutes went by in a blur, as another car pulled in front of him and the man inside began to fire back at the car shooting at him. The man managed to hit the driver in the neck and he slumped over, causing the car to collide with a parked car. The man in the car blocking him said, "Get in, Takaba, hurry!"

Akihito didn't recognize the man telling him to get in the car right off, his vision was blurred from the pain in his leg and it took all his focus to not pass out.

The man got out of the car to get him, still firing at the other gunman who got out of the passenger seat of the crashed car. As he stood Akihito up to put him in the car, the other gunman got off a shot that pierced Akihito through his side. The guard helping Akihito, turned and emptied the remaining bullets in the gunman's chest and watched him go down. He looked around, making sure there were no more, before he turned to check on Akihito.

The boy was still breathing, but was now unconscious. He grabbed the shirt he had in his back seat, ripped off the sleeve, and used it to tie off the boy's leg. Then he wadded up the rest and held it to his side. He checked for an exit wound at his back and finding one, breathed a sigh of relief, sure the boy should recover. He took off his belt and his jacket and cinched them around his waist to staunch the bleeding there. He pulled out his phone and dialed Asami's number.

When the crime lord answered, he said, "Kunihara, what just happened? Where is Takaba?"

Kunihara said into the phone, simply, "Boss, Takaba's been shot. I took out the two gunmen." He didn't give need to give any other details.

Asami said, "I'm on my way," and he disconnected the call.

Kunihara reloaded his gun and still crouched over Akihito, with a hand on his chest to feel he was still breathing, he watched and waited for Asami to show, hoping he came before the sirens he heard.

xxxxx

Everyone had stopped talking at the sound of the gun shots so close to where they were. Kirishima watched his boss pull out his phone, heard it ring, saw him answer, and watched as the color drained from his face. In that instant, Kirishima thought, 'shit, what's happened to Takaba?'

After the initial shock, Asami sprang into action. "Kirishima, Akihito has been shot. I don't know how serious it is. Call my personal physician and have him meet us at the hospital. We need to go collect him before the cops arrive. Suoh, Kunihara said he took out the men that shot him, I want you to go to the warehouse and find out who these men are. Use any means necessary to get the man being held there to talk. Take Kunihara with you. I want answers and I want them now." Asami then turned to leave the house.

Mrs. Takaba called after him, "Is my son alright? You're taking him to a hospital, right? Which one? Me and his father will follow." When Asami didn't answer her, she said, "You better save my son, Asami, or I will never forgive you."

Asami didn't stop walking towards the door, didn't even turn to look at her, instead it was Kirishima that told the couple where they would be taking their son. He then followed his boss and Suoh out to the car.

It didn't take them long to reach the scene of the shooting, Takaba hadn't walked far. Asami threw the door open and was out of the limo before it came to a complete stop. He ran to Akihito's side and accessed the damage. The sight of blood usually had no effect on the man, but seeing Akihito laying there in pools of his own blood, left him pale and shaken.

Akihito had been shot twice, in his leg and in his side. Kunihara had tied off both wounds by the time Asami arrived. He could hear the sirens in the distance and he and Kunihara worked fast to get Akihito in the back of the limo. Once the boy was situated, he told Kirishima to drive.

The car Kunihara was in had been shot up so Suoh and the guard had to ride to the hospital. Suoh called to have a car meet them so that he could carry out the boss' orders. As they drove to the hospital, Asami asked, "What happened, Kunihara?"

Kunihara explained, "Takaba turned the corner then he stopped and turned. The car came out of nowhere. When I saw the gun come out of the window, I drove to put my car between Takaba and the shooter's, but I was too late. He was shot in the leg before he knew what was going on. I returned fire, trying to get him into the car and took out the driver. In the cross-fire, between me and the other shooter, he was shot again through the window as I helped him up. I took out the remaining shooter, checked on Takaba, then called you. It happened fast, boss and they weren't waiting for him around his parents' house."

"You were the one that caught the man yesterday?" Asami asked.

"Yes, boss and had him taken to the warehouse."

"Are you injured?"

"No, boss."

"Good, then I want you to go with Suoh to the warehouse and get me my answers. I want to know who these men are and why they are after Akihito. Whatever you and Suoh have to do to get the man to talk, do it, without killing him. That will be my pleasure for the evening."

Akihito's eyes fluttered open at that moment. He saw Asami over him and realized he was laying in the man's lap. When he tried to speak though, nothing came out and he felt sharp pains in his leg, side, and back. He moved his hand to his side, pulled it back, and saw blood. He began to panic, finally getting Asami's attention, and the man had to hold him still. Akihito kept trying to sit up and Asami finally snapped at him, "Dammit, stop trying to move before you cause more damage. You were shot in the leg and through your side. We will be at the hospital in a few moments, just be still, Akihito."

Akihito stopped moving as the words sunk in. He had been shot, really?! Why? By whom? The pain of moving around was unbearable and it wasn't long before he was out again.

Asami placed the boy's head back in his lap and brushed the hair from his face. He had felt genuine fear upon hearing Akihito had been shot. His outburst just now, reassured him his boy was still fighting and would be okay and he finally allowed himself to take a breath. Asami realized that losing him completely would have been too painful, even for him. Despite his anger at the boy, he admitted to himself, he had never wanted to see him dead and he was glad to see his physician waiting for their arrival.

Asami was stopped at the waiting room as Akihito was taken back to surgery. Mr. and Mrs. Takaba arrived shortly after and joined him in the waiting room. Mrs. Takaba noticed the worried look on Asami's face and asked, "Will Aki be alright, Asami?"

Asami was lost in his own thoughts, staring at his blood-stained hands. He hadn't wanted to admit what Akihito meant to him. Hadn't wanted to admit that this past week had been hell without him around. Hadn't wanted to admit that he had made a mistake. Seeing Akihito laid out on the sidewalk in his blood, forced him to admit these things that he had tried to push away.

He couldn't answer why seeing the boy today with his children, didn't piss him off as he expected, nor could he answer why his body still stirred at the sight of the unfaithful brat. All he knew was that in that instant, seeing him laid out, he didn't want the boy to die. He didn't want a life without the boy in it. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he came out of his reverie. Seeing the hand belonged to Mrs. Takaba, he said, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Mrs. Takaba gave Asami a sad look. She could see the fear in his eyes at almost losing her son. She said, "Let him come home, Asami. You are obviously hurting as much as he is. Why be so stubborn about this? You still care, don't you? Otherwise, you wouldn't look so wretched right now."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes, Asami, it is. You are a powerful yakuza, I'm sure you could explain the kids if you wanted to, if that is what this is about."

"It's not, Mrs. Takaba. It goes deeper than that. I could care less where people think the children came from. I need to be able to trust him. Trust he will not get angry at me and do it again. I don't like to share my things and Akihito knew that."

"Bullshit!" Mrs. Takaba said. He husband gave her a stern look, that said, 'that's enough', but she continued as if she hadn't seen it. "You're trying to act like Aki getting shot has no effect on you, but it does. Everything about this has had an effect on you. You think you deserve to torture yourself because of the things you've done to Aki. You let him go out of anger, I get that, but this isn't the only time someone else has used him the way you do."

"That was different."

"No it wasn't. You just cleaned him off and made him yours again, so why not now? You think just because now he knows how soft a woman feels, he'll always turn to them when he's mad at you? Well here's an idea, Asami, stop making him mad at you, for one. Second, if that was truly the case, would he have staggered back to you the next morning? Or come home to you every night since?"

Mr. Takaba stared at his wife, shocked that she could talk to the crime lord in such a manner.

Kirishima smirked to himself. The boy obviously got his mouth from his mother. She had said what the boss needed to hear and he hoped his hard-headed friend would take heed.

Asami glared at Akihito's mother and she just glared right back at him. After a few minutes, Asami's face softened a bit. He said, "You remind me of that cheeky brat of yours. He's going to be fine, by the way. The wounds were through and through, but he lost a lot of blood. I will make sure the person responsible for this pays with their life."

Mrs. Takaba said, "That is a consideration, but not my concern. Nothing you just said solves the problem between you two."

"That's enough," Mr. Takaba interrupted. "Leave the man alone. He's got enough on his mind without you pestering him to take Akihito back. He's probably got his reasons and they're none of our business. Let him think over his feelings in peace. He's an intelligent man, I'm sure in the end he will decide what is best for him. We should leave him alone and go pray for Aki's swift recovery."

Akihito's mom looked from her husband, to Asami, and back to her husband, before she agreed, "Yes, we should do that." She stood up, picked up one of the car seats and walked to the door, followed by her husband with the other. She gave a final look towards Asami before she walked out the door.

Asami didn't look up as they left, he knew Akihito's mom would give him a pleading look, and he didn't need to see that right now.

Once their footsteps had faded down the hall, Asami rose from his seat to wash Akihito's blood off his hands.

xxxxx

When Akihito's parents were alone, Mr. Takaba asked his wife, "What do you get from forcing the man to take Akihito back?"

"I'm not forcing him to take him back, I'm forcing him to acknowledge his own heart. Even the most powerful men need someone in their lives to love. For the past three years, we have watched that man bend over backwards to accommodate Akihito and his dangerous whims. We have watched him pamper and spoil our son, the ungrateful boy that he is. Even you can admit there is something there."

"That may be true, but Asami is different from us. We can love freely without worrying about our loved ones coming under harm as a direct result of the business we are in, Asami cannot. Nor do I think that he can show leniency."

"Leniency. It's not leniency to let the person you care about know that it's okay to be human."

"Not when trust is your currency. He says he doesn't trust Akihito. What kind of relationship is there if there is no trust? If Asami decided to take Aki back, then chose to lock him up because he couldn't trust him, would you really want Aki to live like that, just so he could stop crying and being depressed? Would the free spirit that Aki is want to be trapped like that? What about Kimihiko and Kiri? Look at what Asami's enemies have done to Akihito, what would they do to our grandchildren?"

"Crime bosses have raised children before. A lot get to see old age. Akihito will protect his children and Asami will protect Akihito."

"How!? Aki can't even protect himself. He's too naïve to stay in Asami's world. And to try and raise two children with the man he cheated on to make them, they end up at Asami's mercy, the lot of them."

"Can you only see Asami as a powerful and dangerous yakuza? Have you never seen his human side? The side he only shows Akihito when he thinks no one is looking? The side we saw when he found out Aki was at the wrong end of those bullets? Asami has a heart, he is just to stubborn to admit it in front of anyone."

"Because doing so would make Aki more of a target than he already is."

"I thought you wanted Aki to be happy?"

"I do, dear, but I also want him to be safe. Asami can't always protect him. He may not WANT to always have to protect Aki."

"Nonsense. Asami will ALWAYS protect Aki. The point is, that man loves our son, and the sooner he admits that and moves on the sooner he will end both their misery. The heart wants what it wants, no matter how much power or influence a person has, they can't deny their own heart."

"For Aki's happiness, I hope you're right, but for his safety and the safety of our grandchildren, I hope you're wrong."

Mrs. Takaba didn't say anything to this, she just looked at her husband and gave him a slight nod. She couldn't predict the effect her pushing would have on Asami, but she hoped it would make him show himself some consideration.

They continued to sit silently as they each said their prayers for Akihito's quick recovery and kept further thoughts about his relationship with the crime lord to themselves.

xxxxx

Kirishima followed Asami to the bathroom and stood guard outside as his boss went in to clean his hands.

Asami closed the door and turned on the water in the sink. He stood staring at his bloodied hands, still unsure which of their enemies had went after Akihito. The boy had been lucky, two shots through and through he could recover from. The shock and fear would be something else for Akihito to deal with altogether.

Asami, himself, had almost fallen to pieces seeing him laid there, bleeding. He placed his hands under the cold water and just let them go numb, watching the reddened water go down the drain.

He looked at his reflection and let Mrs. Takaba words echo in his head. He did look wretched, definitely not like the powerful man that he was. There was blood smeared on his cheek, so he grabbed a paper towel and wet it, wiping at his face to remove the smear. His hair was in disarray, and there was blood on his suit, shirt, and tie. Upon closer inspection, he could see dark circles forming under his eyes from lack of sleep. He looked older than his 38 years.

Okay, yes he was hurting and maybe he was punishing himself for how he'd treated the boy so far, as a possession. Possessions can be let go of, but did he really want to let go of Akihito? Was it really so hard to forgive him for a one-time indiscretion, ending both their suffering? Could he accept the children? By extension, if he accepted that Akihito was his property, wouldn't that make his offspring Asami's as well?

That was the big question. Seeing them with Akihito didn't upset him. Asami smirked to himself as he remembered how Akihito looked trying to calm them. They were more a curiosity then an annoyance. They were a part of Akihito regardless of how they had arrived in the world and it wasn't too hard for Asami to imagine he and Akihito in a house with a yard for the kids to play in. He enjoyed watching Akihito in his 'wifely' role, bitching the whole time how he wasn't Asami's wife. Asami would bet that his 'motherly' role wouldn't see much change, except he might stop calling him a bastard in front of the children.

Was he really thinking about this? Was it okay to take the boy back? Asami wasn't known to be forgiving, but he could admit to himself that Akihito's circumstances were different. It wasn't like he stole from him, ratted him out to the cops, or owed him money. They had shared a home, a bed for three years now. If it hadn't been for the mother's death, Asami would have still trusted Akihito, would have still been pleasuring himself with the boy and eating his nicely cooked meals after.

Asami wondered how long they could have gone on like that. How many times would he almost lose the boy before he finally admitted that Akihito was more. Asami had set out to bind the boy to him and wrap him around his finger, but in the process, it had been Asami who was bound. Asami who would do anything for the boy, to keep him safe. He had NEVER done that with any other lover. He was not one to jeopardize his business or his life for anyone, yet he had done it for Akihito, constantly, willingly, and without a second thought.

Would his pain stop if he let Akihito come home? After this incident, would Akihito even come back if he told him to? Akihito would spend their 'anniversary' in the hospital, possibly because of him. The party Akihito had been planning didn't seem so tedious and bothersome now. It would have been better than being here in the hospital.

Asami finally turned off the water. He ran his damp hands through his hair, trying for some neatness. He removed his blood-stained tie and put it in his pocket. He dried his numb hands and exited the bathroom, following Kirishima back to the waiting room.

There were still things he needed to work out within himself before he would be ready to willingly accept what his heart told him was an inescapable truth, he was in love with Takaba Akihito, for better or worse, and being without him was far worse than his betrayal.

xxxxx

As Asami walked into the waiting room, Mrs. Takaba glared at him. She was about to start in again when her husband interrupted her, "Thank you, Asami, for saving Aki. Considering what you two are going through, you could've turned your back."

Asami replied, "I was nearby. If I had been on the other side of the city, things might have gone differently. Akihito needs to be mindful of his surroundings, especially now. He's all those brats have." The last was said without any negative connotations attached.

Mrs. Takaba, no longer argumentative, said, "You're right, Asami, things could have gone different. Thank you for getting my son here."

The tension was momentarily broken when a smile appeared on Asami's lips, followed by a short chuckle. Mrs. Takaba turned to see what had amused Asami and found her husband staring at her, a look of surprise on his face. Mrs. Takaba gave a chuckle herself, saying, "Was it that surprising, me thanking the man that saved our son?" She tried to look hurt by her husband's unspoken accusation, but failed, miserably.

Mr. Takaba, regaining his composure, said, "I was sure you would take offense to your grandchildren being called 'brats'."

"It was a term of endearment, right, Asami?"

Asami wasn't sure why he hadn't seen it before, where Akihito's spirit came from. It originated in his mother, a woman who spoke her mind and stood her ground. He answered, "Yes, Mrs. Takaba, it was."

"Mother Takaba, Asami, Mother."

"If I agree to call you 'Mother Takaba', will you allow me to come my own conclusion about my personal life? I know that you are looking out for Akihito's happiness, but there are things I need to work through. I am not one to show my feelings and emotions, though this experience had taught me, that is not always true, I seem to show anger just fine. It was unexpected to say the least, Akihito being a father and I took it bad."

"Yes, we saw. The bruise on his cheek lasted for days and he refused to sit down. And yet, he longed for you. Maybe you need time to sort through your feelings or maybe you need to just accept your feelings, but every minute you wait causes the both of you more pain. I'm looking out for your happiness, too, Asami." Mrs. Takaba was silent for a moment, allowing what she had said to take root. When she continued, she asked, "Do you know who came after Akihito, Asami?"

Asami looked to Kirishima and saw the barely visible shake of his head before he responded, "No."

Mrs. Takaba, asked, "And what happens to that person when you do find out?"

"That is my business, Mrs. Takaba. Once I know Akihito will survive, I will deal with 'that person' personally."

As if on cue, the doctor appeared in the door of the waiting room. Asami rose and approached the doctor. Mr. and Mrs. Takaba looked up anxiously. The doctor looked to Asami then to Akihito's parents, before he took a deep breath and told them Akihito's condition. "Takaba is being moved to recovery. He'll need to spend the night in the surgical ICU for observation and barring complications he should be able to be moved into a private room sometime tomorrow. You may see him briefly, but he is still under the anesthesia."

Asami clarified, "He will live though, correct?"

"Yes, Asami, he will live. That boy of yours is tenacious and can live through just about anything. He'll need some therapy, both physical and mental, but he will survive."

"Thank you, doctor." Relief showed on Asami's face. Although he was sure there would be no problems and Akihito would survive, there was always that slim chance that he would choose then to give up on living. Asami looked to Akihito's parents and said, "I must leave now, I have business to take care of. Don't worry about the expenses, I will pay for his stay." Asami turned back to the doctor and said, "Anything he needs doctor. Keep him alive," he added before walking to the exit.

xxxxx

By the time Asami reached the warehouse, he was weary, but he felt his ruthlessness returning. He hadn't bothered to go home and change first, he went directly there. He would have his answers and he was prepared to use any tool or weapon to get them, no point in ruining another suit.

Kirishima opened the door on a grizzly scene. The captured man's hands were bound with thick rope and he was hanging from a heavy, metal hook. The way he hung, it appeared that his shoulder had been dislocated. He was slumped forward, unconscious. He was stripped to the waist and his pants hung on him in bloody tatters. Suoh had taken a whip to his back until it was criss-crossed with deep red, oozing cuts. There were knife cuts on his face and arms and his torso was covered in purplish-bluish-black bruises, possibly from yesterday's attempt at information gathering. Suoh told Kunihara to wake the poor bastard up as he walked over to update the boss.

Asami halted Kunihara's action with a raised hand before he walked around the man, taking in Suoh and Kunihara's work. He asked, "Did he talk, Suoh?"

"In the end, Boss. He's a member of The Dragons. Takaba got pictures of the gang taking in a drug shipment. He gave copies to his editor and the police. After the story ran in the paper, the gang leader and a few of the higher ranked members were arrested because of those pictures. He was ordered to watch Takaba for a opening and end his life before he could give the authorities anymore information. The gang believes Takaba has more incriminating pictures that he hasn't turned over to the cops. He said the order was to end Takaba immediately if he didn't check in with the gang."

Asami stepped away from the man and motioned for Kunihara to wake him up. Kunihara threw the bucket of cold water at him and he woke instantly. Suoh noticed that the tough façade from the day before was gone. The captive didn't fear Suoh, he only spoke to stop the pain, but there was fear in his eyes when he looked up and saw Asami standing near him.

Asami grabbed the man by his hair and yanked his head back. Sneering down at him, he said, "So your little gang decided to go after what was mine? Who ordered the hit?" Asami had all the answers he needed, just knowing the gangs name, but he wanted to see if the man would be the complete rat that he was.

The man looked into Asami's evil grin and said, "T-Todo H-Hibuki."

Asami pulled his gun from his shoulder holster and put it directly on the captive's chest. He moved in close to the man's ear and said, "I will send Todo to join you in hell shortly." Then he stepped back and fired the gun into the man's chest. Asami was splattered anew with the fresh, warm blood of his, now deceased, captive. He re-holstered his gun and said, "Suoh, clean this up. I don't want him found, ever. Put him in the cement of my new club." Then he pulled out his phone and dialed the prosecutor, Kuroda.

Kuroda answered the phone, "Hello, Ryuichi, it's been a while. What can I do for you?"

Without preamble, Asami answered, "I need access to a prisoner tomorrow, Todo Hibuki."

"Is this something that I'm not going to want my name on?"

"Yes. Call Kirishima with the details," and Asami disconnected the call. He turned and walked towards the exit with Kirishima on his heels. "I need to stop at the penthouse to change clothes, then I have business at Sion, Kirishima. Send the limo to get detailed and have the Mercedes pulled out, we'll take that to the club."

"Will you be going back to the hospital tonight?"

"No. I will not be done at the club until late and Akihito was most likely sedated to sleep through the night. He'll live, I'll see him soon enough."

Kirishima pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and gave Asami a skeptical look, before saying, simply, "Yes, Boss." He opened the limo door and waited for Asami to enter the car before closing the door and moving to the driver's seat. Kirishima took a last look at Asami in the rearview mirror, and saw the sadness creep back into his eyes, before he turned his attention to the road and the drive to the penthouse.

Asami wanted very much to return to the hospital, but he knew that wasn't the right thing to do. Not when he was still confused and fighting his heart. Yes, he was willing to give Akihito another chance, but he wanted, no, needed, to know he could trust the boy and this couldn't be solved by mere words, actions would be required. His loyalty would need to be reassessed.

Asami sat in the back of the limo wishing matters of the heart were more like business deals. Business deals he could handle with confidence, but when it came to handling Akihito, he sometimes faltered, and made mistakes, yet the boy had still fallen in love with him. Before he went to Akihito, he would be sure of his own feelings. They both deserved that much.


End file.
